


Stupid decisions

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Annie and Eren are besties, Annie is a protective sweetheart, Annie is just as protective as Mikasa, Eren needs love, F/F, F/M, Hurt Eren, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, depressed eren, hanje is a sweet heart, i need this, petra is a bitch to eren, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had chosen a woman over eren a year and a half ago.<br/>Eren was left behind without so much as an answer to his question "What did I do wrong?"<br/>Levi had left Eren as a stupid decision in his past amongst the various decisions hes made and moved on to live a normal happy life with his girlfriend Petra.<br/>Will Levi ever fix things when one faitful night he over hears something that makes him regret his choices<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren?

He walked down the street, bags in hand in the middle of the night. The sky seemed ugly at this hour, with the dark clouds obscuring the twinkling stars and the bright moon from the viewers below. The wind a bit chilly so the man pulled his jacket tighter around his body. The streets seem dead, a ghost town of a block a he rounded a corner to his right.

As the man passed a pitch black alley way he heard a voice that had him stopping in his tracks. The voice seemed full of worry with a possible touch of fear and anger.

"You have to stop this! You're only hurting yourself and the ones that care about you dearly." As he listened further, he was able to tell that the voice was female. _Did someone need help?_

"You have to move on cinnamon, he doesnt care about you... he never will because he's living his life as happy as ever and you are here suffering." The voice continued to speak as the man stood there. The wind picking up, blowing the ravonous hair into the mans steel grey eyes. He hugged himself in an attempt to keep warm but he still stood there.

"Levi isn't coming back, he is living his life and im not going to stand by and watch you hurt yourself over a man who doesn't even and never will deserve you!"

His eyes widened a fraction bigger than the usual. His arms went slack-bags dropped to the floor. Making a small thud on the concret ground, the sounds seeming to bounce off the walls that make up the alley.

 _Eren!_  


	2. Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Eren's pov. I may do different pov's as the story goes. Btw I want to say thanks to all those who already love this story, You made my day ladies and gentleman :)

The pain in my heart was almost to much to bear. It stung like a bullet just shot through it or someone was just stabbing it over and over.... _it hurt so much._

I miss him. I miss the times when me and him would just hang out, or lay on the couch with me snuggled close to his chest and him burying his nose into my nest like hair. I miss the times he would come out of nowhere and kiss me and tell me he loved me. Tell me that I changed him in all the best ways, that I was his everything. I was vulnerable because I never had someone like him to accept me and appreciate me like he did. I never had someone show me love like he did, never had someone tell me that I meant the world to them so as sweet and oblivious as I am, I believed Every. Single. Word that man said. I thought that he would be different, that he wouldn't mirror all the things everyone else did to me...  _I couldn't have been more stupid and wrong._

We started out fine, Perfect actually. We moved in together after 3 months of dating. Then after moving in together, he got more and more affectionate towards me. he would buy me flowers for no reason, claiming that he needed to show that he "loved me." he would come home from work in a happy mood and suddenly say for me to get dressed because he was taking me out. In the mornings I would awake to him showering me with kisses everywhere his lips could reach. every time he made love to me, he never made me go on all fours, saying he wanted to see my face. He would always say he loved me right after he came or told me that I felt so good around him. 

These things had downfalls as well. The reason I say this is because with him doing all these things for me, I always felt as if I wasn't doing enough for him and it bothered me... a lot. I always told him that I wasn't worth all his money and affection but he always got mad at me and said that I was worth everything in the world and more. He always got upset when I said bad things about myself, he always went and took a walk. Only to come back and make love to me at night. He never wanted me to talk bad about myself because those things weren't true. so like with everything else he said I believed him.

after a few months of living together, things started to get... fishy.  He became very distant with me. At first I thought it was because he was stressed with his job, maybe one of the cases he was working on is giving him problems. But after him snapping at me and almost hitting me, I knew it was something more. The more times i've tried to help him, the moe snappy and grumpy he got. soon all the sudden presents and dates stopped appearing. The affection he once showed me wasn't in his eyes anymore either. I tried to stay out his way more often, I cooked and cleaned to his likings and before he got home I was already in bed sleeping... Pretending to sleep. I did this because one time, when he came home he was so violent and angry. Glaring at me like I did something wrong so to avoid getting him more angry, I made it my goal to be in bed before he got home.

I tried to help him, I really did but every time I tried he would snap at me and yelled at me to get out his office. So to make him more happy I would do my chores and be in bed by the time he was home. I would text him to let him know that I was going out with my friends if they invited me out. He would always text back saying to do my chores perfectly and be in bed by the time he got home... like usual.

Life went on like that for a few months. Soon after January, he barely came home. Barely texted me to let me know that he was alright. I knew better than to pry into his business. 

After 2 months of him barely talking or seeing me, I woke up to a voicemail from him. 

 _Eren... you shouldn't wait for me to come home because... i'm not coming back._   _It's just not working for me anymore... your not working for me anymore... your not enough.  I'm not coming back so... this is goodbye Eren._

I cried so hard that morning.

 

 


	3. Dark Ally Ways and Old Lovers

_The bags made a small thud as they collided with the concrete. Echoing through the narrow ally way._

It's crazy how fate worked now a days. You leave someone and for a while everything is going the way you want it to until you find that same person in a ally way, slumped against the wall while a women tries to talk some sense into him... yeah... defiantly a weird way of working. 

"Who's there?" Came a cold women voice within the darkness. 

Levi couldn't answer. He didn't know how too answer a question like that when not a few seconds ago this women was talking about him. 

"Who. Is. There?" The same emotionless voice asked again. More like demanded an answer but still Levi stood there frozen.

"I'm not asking again!"  _Okay this is going south really quick._

Before the voice could say anything further Levi grabbed his bags the had lay useless on the floor before he speed walked the fuck home. He couldn't stay there. He knew it would only cause trouble for him and Eren. 

As Levi walked home he couldn't help but wonder why Eren was in a ally way to begin with.  _Was he hurt? Did he get in trouble? Was he running from someone?..._ Levi shook his head to rid the questions that filled his head. He wasn't worried about _him._ Levi had moved on when he left that message all those months ago. He had moved on when he met Petra five months in his relationship with Eren. Eren wasn't his problem anymore, wasn't the sack of burdens for him to carry around anymore. 

Levi had made it home in less than five minutes from that situation earlier. Petra had looked up when Levi had entered their apartment. Their apartment took up the whole top floor with a balcony and condo to go with it as well. It was roomy but she had a few ways to make use of that space. Levi had his own office when he had a day off and decided to work at home. She had a dance room, where she invited her friends and made new dances with her friends for their job. It was actually Levi's apartment but when he told her that he had left Eren, she had moved in immediately. Ignoring profanities that he didn't want that but she didn't care because she had the best house in New York City and she couldn't be more happy. 

When Levi had walked in, he saw that she hadn't cleaned the house at all. She's suppose to clean since she forced her way into his apartment. That was the arrangement, he worked and let her stay as long as she cleaned and didn't destroy his home with inviting bitches into it. Needless to say he was still happy that she forced him to accept her presence, other wise he would be stuck with that useless brat. 

"Levi... Your home." Petra said as she moved toward him to hug him though he didn't want a hug and quickly placed the bags into her hands.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine just tired is all. I'm going to bed goodnight." Petra stood there dumbfounded that Levi didn't tell her what was wrong. He usually did this however but she still couldn't get used to it. She wants him open and free enough to tell her what's bothering him.

"Alright goodnight." Levi made his way to the master bedroom. Taking off his clothes and throwing them into the hamper before washing his teeth and face. He crawled under the blankets and turned to his side.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. His mind wandered to Eren every five seconds of convincing himself that he didn't care.  But who was he kidding? He still had that picture that he took of Eren when they first started dating and Levi took a picture of Eren peacefully sleeping.

_What happened to you Eren?_

 


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to notice something off about his relationship with Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your support.

It has been two weeks since I've seen Eren and honestly it's been very stressful. I find it hard to get him off my mind, where ever I am my mind seems to stress it's self with the idea that Eren is in trouble or in some kind of situation. 

_Is he in trouble? Does he need help?_

These same two questions always seem to pop up every time I think about him. I always wonder if he's in trouble and needs someones help.

_Why was he in that Ally? Was he hurt?_

I'm more frustrated as each day passes by because I have more questions and no answers to any of them. It irritates me to no end that I don't know what's wrong and I can't just go and ask him either. It also frustrates me because I don't love him. I love Petra... right? 

_UGH! Just another question I can't answer._

I get up from my desk, where piles upon piles of papers lay for me to look over. I need a fucking shower. A nice hot shower and maybe some tea. Just as i'm about to enter the bathroom, Petra comes in yelling my name in her fucking high pitched voice.

"Leeeeevvvviii!"

I don't answer but I do shut the door and lock it before turning on the water, I can't deal with her right now for other reasons besides my Eren drugged mind. 

"Oh Levi?"  _Fucking shit!_

"Levi?... Oh are you taking a shower?" 

"Of course i'm not! I'm taking a shit with the water running, what a coincidence!"  _Annoying bitch._

"Oh don't be so mean to me mister. Anyway, I was going to tell you some news. Some really great news."  I sigh as the steaming water hits my exhausted body.

"What is it then?" I ask harshly. Honestly why can't I just take a shower in piece?

"Oluo got the job! Ya know the job he's been trying to get for months? Well the manager accepted his resumé and he got in! He starts first thing tomorrow morning. Isn't that great?!"  _Is this bitch serious?_

"You telling me this because I care? Last time I checked I don't care about a desperate ass man who can't take no for an answer!"

"Oh stop being so grumpy and take your fucking shower."

"Thank you if you haven't noticed that is exactly what I was trying to do!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

 

Few Hours Later.

I was currently walking home from the store because Petra decided that she wanted junk food. Honestly who can eat this much junk food without feeling sick? It's disgusting. 

Anyway, as i'm heading up in the elevator to my floor my mind wanders back to Eren for like... the ten thousandth time today. Wondering where he was currently, if he was okay or not. If he was even eating something. Before I could ponder further on the subject my thoughts were interrupted however by the ding of a bell. The doors open, I walk in and the first thing I notice was that the place was eerily quiet. Too quiet for someone like Petra to be home. I place the bags on the coffee table, walking quietly around the house. I check for Petra but she appears to not be home.  _Did she leave?_

However, before these questions could even wonder to extreme leaves of panic I hear her voice. It was coming from the balcony. I walk up there quietly because as I get closer I notice that she's talking to herself... or maybe to someone else? I get a clear visual of Petra holding the rail of the balcony, the phone to her ear as she talks to someone. I would've interrupted her conversation if not for the next thing I heard stop me.

"No... Levi and me aren't going to work out. He's to hung up on something I don't care about finding out." She pauses and smiles.  _Why is she smiling?_

"I just need more time Oluo, can you wait a little longer for me? Yes... Oluo You know why i'm with him.... Yeah, he's just got the money and a little more and I'll be able to have enough to get the house we want."  _So this bitch has been using me?! What. The. Fuck?!_

"Oluo... I love you not Levi. You know that don't you?" I didn't stay to hear anymore of her conversation. I heard what I need to and it confirmed my suspicions on her. Lately,  I have been having a really off feeling whenever I was with or around her. It could've been because of Eren because he just got me fucked up but that can't be true  because I've been having this feeling three weeks before I even saw Eren. Her saying those things just gave me a reason to hate her even more than I already do.

It also gives me one more reason to hate myself even more because I... I left Eren for someone who was just using me... he loved me for me and I let go of that for some bitch.  _Wow..._

I grab the bags on the coffee table and keys before leaving the apartment. I don't know where or what i'm doing but I just have to find Eren again. No matter how long it takes. Minutes, hours, days or weeks, Even months I don't care. I just have to find him.

 

 


	5. Letters to a lost love

**_Dear Levi,_ **

_How long has it been since I saw you?_

_Not too long right?_

_Can't be that long now._

_Seems like it was just yesterday morning when you left me. Can't believe that it came down to that. Was I really that bad to you?_

_Was I not enough for your satisfaction?_

_Could I not make you happy like I was suppose to?_

_I swear I was trying so hard. I tried to make you happy Levi. I tried to clean the house to your liking, tried to make dinner before you arrived home. Tried to be what you looked for in bed. I tried to learn how you liked it. Which position you liked to to take my body in, I would try to moan like you liked, I would chant your name like you loved to hear. I tried to make you happy but it wasn't enough to keep you. Not enough to keep you with me, to keep you loving me._

_Where did I go wrong Levi?!_

_Why did you leave me?!_

_What did I do?_

_Was there someone else? You could've told me and I would've understood you perfectly. I would have let you go, it would have been easier to let you go... why couldn't you just tell me what I was doing wrong? We could have tried to fix things. Come... Come back to me Levi..._

_NO SCRATCH THAT!_

_I don't want to back! You hurt me for no reason! All I was to you was a plaything, you never loved me like you said countless times before. You will never love me, never have to begin with. You were just playing with my feelings. Using my body to your satisfaction as decoy until you found your true love._

_Have you found them?_

_Did you move somewhere else?_

_Did you die from loneliness? I hope you did!_

_You deserve to be alone! You don't deserve nobody! Not with the way you treat your 'lovers'_

_But... why would you tell me you loved me? You would tell me that I was beautiful, that you never had someone to love more than me. That I was your everything. I would get embarrassed and you would hold my face, look into my eyes and say "I'll keep telling you this until you believe it my love."_

_Did you lie when you said that you never had someone as good as me in bed? Did you lie when you said I did a great job cleaning the whole house? Was it a lie when you told me that my food was to die for?_

_Probably was... you never wanted me around when we met. Always coming up with an excuse to leave me behind as you walked ahead on the street._

_Well, I hope that you have found what you were looking for and... hope you are happy._

_Sincerely_ _Yaeger_

_PS_ _: You ruined my life, broke my heart into a million unfix able pieces... hope you're happy with that... probably are_

 


	6. Letters from a lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets the Letter..... Lets see what happens.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. Since yesterday I have been distant with Petra according to what she says. 

After I got home from my long ass walk, Petra was on my like white on rice. Talking about I was acting weird and she was worried about me. I laughed harshly when those words came out her mouth, with her looking at me like I was crazy I told her that I knew what she was hiding. That I knew she was planing something up her sleeve, I told her that I knew her schemes and that she wasn't fooling anyone but herself. This confession left her frozen in shock and pale as paper. She had stood there wide eyed, looking at me while I internally imagined myself ripping her to pieces. What I had said left her the room to panic and jump to conclusions which was exactly what I wanted. With this, she would panic and soon she may even confess to me what she had been doing behind my back for so long with that bastard even though I already knew what she was doing. 

Anyway, after that little trick I played I had left to my bedroom and locked the door. There was no way in hell I was letting her sleep next to me in MY bed. Now I was sitting on my bed, staring at the floor with earnest while my mind was flooded with shit I don't even know. So many memories and shit that made my heart ache with guilt and sadness... with a touch of loneliness in there too. 

Deciding that sitting there helpless won't get me anywhere I took a shower, got dressed in some fresh clothes and headed out the bedroom door. I passed the living room, where the kitchen was at and grabbed my keys before walking out the apartment. I heard Petra say something along the lines of  _Levi..._ _Break feast_ but I wasn't to sure nor did I care. 

Walking with no destination in mind I went to the cafe down the block from my building. Though it was where Hanji worked, it may help me keep my mind off of.... things.

I entered the Cafe, walking to my favorite booth and sitting down. A few minutes later a waitress came to my table.

"May I take your order **_Sir_**." To me, it sounded as if this waitress hated me. Her piercing blue eyes boring into mine with pure hatred. 

"Just a cup of Black Tea with no sugar." The waitress wrote down my order and before leaving she asked me...

"Is there anything else? Perhaps a few treats to go along with your Tea?" For some reason I had a feeling that if I accepted her offer, I would be found on the curb dead from poison... if the way she was looking at me was anything to go by.

"No i'm fine thank you." The waitress nodded before flipping her blond bangs out the way of her eye sight a walking away.

I tried to get that tingle of uneasiness out my spine but the way that lady looked at me was very unnerving. Something told me not to get on her bad side.

While I was sitting there a fleeting thought entered my mind. Her voice seemed familiar... as in very familiar but I couldn't put a finger as to where I had heard it from. Then it hit me.... This voice belonged to the lady of the ally way a few days ago. This lady _knew_ Eren.

The lady came back with my Tea. When she placed my Tea in front of me she took out an envelope. She then placed the envelope next to my cup along with my bill for the Tea. 

"Enjoy your Tea _**Sir**_." Again with that same harsh tone. I shook it off as she left decided to let it be. Maybe I was just going _crazy._ As I lift my cup by the ridge of it, my sight falls onto the letter that the lady had gave me. It had no name on the envelope. _What if it's blackmail? A prank?_ I ignored all my instincts and opened the envelope. The first thing I noticed was that it was  _Eren's_  hand writing. 

_Eren had sent me a letter?_

Even though my sight was getting blurry with all the tears flooding them, I kept reading not noticing that a certain Blond lady was watching me. Smirking as she watched me silently cry.


	7. ...Hope you're alright...

It has be a year and a half. One whole year and a half of agony, nightmares and painful memories. Come to think of it... it hasnt really been that long. But all the suffering I've endured sure made it seem like a thousand life times.

I live with my sister Mikasa and her fiancé Annie. They just recently sold their apartment to buy a small but roomy house along the end of the city. Though I never wanted to intrude on both their lives with my hideousness, they had insisted (Forced) on me living with them. We even built a side house, even smaller compared to theirs but just as roomy since it was only me living there, along side the main house. It even was connected by a small hallway that attached itself to the sliding glass doors.

I have a steady job. Annie had helped get me hired at her job... well since shes assisstant manager and all. Though I work part time, I get a fairly good pay check every week. Its enough money to get food into my fridge, give Mikasa and Annie a fair share (even if they whine and protest) and keep the rest stashed. I dont really care about what I look like or what I wear. I would be fine wearing a box over my entire body if it ever came to it. As long as it would hide my ugly face and even worse body from peoples eyes then im happy. Mikasa wouldnt let me though, no she would beat my assuntil the next century if she saw me wearing cardborad boxes as clothes. Thats why I choose to buy baggy clothing, such as XL sweaters and sweat pants... anything to hide my hideousness.

The first time I met Annie was the day Levi had started with his strange behavior. She was quick to warm up to me and soon enough she was joking around and smiling more around me... like him. I knew from the moment I layed eyes on her and Mikasa that those two had something going on. However, I had waited until they were ready to tell me personally that they were dating. Needless to say, I was the very first person they told. Mikasa and I didnt have parents to tell and I learned later on that Annie and her brother didnt have parents to tell either. After they told Armin and he told Sasha, the secret wasnt a secret anymore because Sasha knew Hanji and she wouldnt hesitate to spread good news around.

Anyway... this brings me to the topic of Annie's brother Riener. She had introduced us a while back. Probably around the time Levi left. The reason? Completely coincidentual. He had just recently moved to Pennsyvaina when Levi had left me. Thus, she took her time introducing us (approximatly 4 days after Levi left).

It had been a bad, depressing day for me. I had sent the agonizing message that Levi left me to everyone I knew. Those words still hurt my already disfigured heart... even till this day. Annie and Mikasa had been furious and even though I never knew why...Riener had been furious too. Mikasa and all the rest of my friends had been so mad but I had already given up and told them that it wasnt worth it... not anymore.

I have to admit that Riener is...Hot! With his blue eyes, blonde spikey hair, strong body and his personality... oh nevermind. Someone as handsome as Riener wont go for some worthless bag of burdens for someone else to carry. Wouldnt spare me a second glance let alone touch me.

I already had tried going for someone who obviously deserved better and look where that has me.

Levi was right. Im just a worthless piece of shit under someones shoe.

I sighed "Levi... where ever you are...I hope you're happy."


	8. No sign

Three days! It has been three whole fucking days and I haven't found a singal sigh of him anywhere.

I had checked the café multiple times (5 exactly), checked the puplic library about each time I get a chance. I even checked his favorite stores where Eren loved to shop... but no luck.

It was fucking stressing to say the least. I could find him anywhere, plus that letter that blond bitch gave me just made my heart ache even more.

_Did he move some where else?_

_Impossible! You saw him in that alley... but that was a week ago... could he..?_

_No! He is still in Pennsyvaina.You still have a chance._

My mind was racing... it was driving me insane. Eren had to be here... he just has to. It didnt help that I knew Petra and Oluo were using me for my money. The knowledge that those shit heads had been draining me for my money for a full year and a half just added to my level of frustration and stress. To know that I let her worm her way into my life, let her take my attention,... to know that I let her ruin me and him just added to my self hate and heart ache.

_Well you didnt try to stop her either. You never once told her to back off. Hell you never mentioned that you were with someone already. She just happened to be there when Eren had showed up at your job as a surprise for valentines day! You can play the blame game all you want but at the end of the day, most of this is your fault._

"I know."

_You're the reason why this happened. The reason why he's hiding. You are DEFINATLY the reason why he's so heartbroken!_

"... I know."

_You think he's just going to forgive you? You really believe that he will just accept you with open arms? Do you even remember the last thing you said to him? Not to mention the fact that you broke his heart over the goddamn **phone**! He wouldnt want to see you, hug you or even breathe next to you because you didnt care about how he felt when you left._

"...I ..." How could I answer those questions?

It was hard knowing that Eren was somewhere... hurting because of me. Its hard knowing that I hurt him, that I left him for a bitch I thought loved me more. I couldnt have been more fucking wrong.

He had loved me. Repeated the same three words every chance he got and never failed to make my heart beat faster and flutter. He showed me affection, gave me everything he had and more. Yet I threw that all away for some pussy... just great.

He made home feel like a palace. Made my bed warm... made me warm. He never stopped giving me love, even after I started pushing him away. Always whispered those three words even after I stopped returning them. He never left, he could have but he didnt. Probably thought that I would come back around and start loving him again... even though I... even though I had already left.

_You are so fucking stupid!_

I am.

_To actually believe that she loved you more than him._

I know.

_To break what you had for a 'beautiful soul' thats actually a gold digging, money hungry, piece a shit SKANK!_

I hear you...

_Eren will never forgive you!_

I have to try.

_He will never take you back._

... theres a chance...

_NO! He will never love you._

... I have to try... what if he gives me another chance...?

_...But you hurt him. You actually believe that he will forgive you?_

"... No." I whispered into emptiness.


	9. Motives of a bestie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip- 4 weeks later.

Today is thursday and im at work with Annie. My shift doesnt end until midnight since I work part time and only work only 4 days out of the week, Hitch made my shift hours longer than others. Cant really complain about it since it actually pays off working so late at night. Good money coming in every week.

I can also say that im handling myself pretty well these past few weeks.  I've been able to keep Levi and that whole situation off my mind entirely... as long as im keeping my mind busy and distracted. But I still wonder and ponder about him when im laying done or showering. I still hate myself for driving him away but... one little step at a time right?

A year and a half ago I had written a letter. It had been my 24 birthday and I had locked myself away in our- my room. I had been even more depressed by the fact that he had left me a week prior to my 24 b-day. So... to let my feelings out without actually talking to anyone outright, I had taken a blank piece of paper and black fine point pen. Once I had wrote the first sentence, all the words spilled out of me and onto that paper. Soon it held all the words, questions and feelings that I couldnt express out loud to him or anyone. I was careful to stash that letter away somewhere once I moved in with Mikasa and Annie. Recently my mind has been on that letter and so I decided that I wanted to reread it. However, when I checked the place where I had hid it, I found that it wasnt there. Hell, all the letters I had written as a outlet for my emotions were gone! All 54 of them.

Mikasa isnt home when im working, she works almost the same amount of hours as me and when she gets home shes already exhausted. Theres no way she has the time to go through my stuff when she only has a few hours to shower and eat before going to bed and waking up early the next morning. She wouldnt have the time to pick lock my door, move my bed, remove the loose floorboard, take out the metal box from within the confined space, pick lock two different locks on the box, take out the letters and put everything back into place like nobody had snooped around in the first place. That plus the added time to actually find out exactly where that box was. No. Fucking. Way.

Though... Annie could manage to do that since she was just as sneaky as Mikasa when it came to my secrets.

"Hey Annie?" I called. Getting her attention while I wiped all the table tops clean and she washed the dishes.

"Yes my oh so precious cinnamon?" I blushed while she chuckled. I hated it when she complimented me. Calling me her precious cinnamon because she could and Annie did what she wanted when she wanted too. That and 'cinnamon' had been her nickname for me since it always managed to cheer me up in my darkest moods.

"You know that I've had written letters right?"

"Yes sir." She replied in an amused tone.

"Do you know what happened to them? Because I've been wanting to reread them and I cant find them anywhere." I looked at the blonde expectantly. Hoping my theory was wrong and that she didnt have them.

"Yes I do know." She replied. As stoic as ever... just like Mikasa.

"... So... uh do you know where are they?..." I asked after a long period of silence and stares.

"Of course I do. Levi has them." She said without missing a beat and looking as amused as when I blush.

"WHAT!?" What was she thinking.

"What what?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEVI HAS THEM!?"

"What do you think I mean?" Was she serious right now?

"Did he break into my house... or something?" Annie sighed amused. I cant see what was so funny right now.

"Of course not."

"Then how?"

"I took them." How was she so serious and amused at the same time?

"What!? Why!? How!?" She laughed then and I couldnt be mad at her... just afraid.

"Simple. I waited until you were asleep... remember that time you fell asleep on my couch? Yeah? Well I took the opportunity to pick lock your door, moved your bed out of the way, removed the loose floorboard, took out the metal box from that small space, pick locked the two different locks on the box, took out all 54 letters aaaannnnddd put everything in its rightful place like nothing was touched, then I mailed them one by one to Levi... well more like handed them one by one to the McShorty myself." ...One by one? Handed? 

"WHAT THE FUCK ANNIE?!" She didnt even seem disturbed by my outburst.

"What the fuck indeed."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"He deserved to know how bad he hurt you Eren. He needed to know how bad his actions affected you and the only way to do that was to give him those letters that hold the words that express your soul." When Annie gets deep but you're too mad out your fucking mind to realise.

"Are you telling me that he deserved the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me so badly?!"

"No Eren. I can tell you first hand that no satisfaction came to McShorty with every letter." Why did she have a mischieveous glint in her eye?

"Wha..."

"I wish you were there to watch him silently cry, to watch him struggle to keep his little tears that fell heavly on the paper itself." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Annie sighed.

"It really was a sight huh?" I couldnt even be mad anymore.

"What! Oh man Eren! You shouldve seen his face!" Annie at this point was hysterically laughing. Hearing her laugh so freely just made me laugh hard along with her.

"... Look I didnt mean no harm... but he had to know what he did to you." Annie was still giggling as she said this.

"But... what does this give us?"

"Well for starters he will have to sit at home, look and live with that skank knowing he chose Petra over you." Petra?... PETRA?!

"As for you my precious cinnamon... you can live with the knowledge that Levi is suffering and hating himself over his choices." Annie finished. She was smiling so brightly... something rare from her. I smiled at her as well.

We proceeded to clean the café, listening to all types of music until the bell chimed. Signaling that a customer has entered the café. When I turned to see who it was I froze.

"E-Eren?"

"Levi?"

No. Fucking. Way was Levi standing there. Looking just as surprised and frozen as me. Nope! Immpossible.

 


	10. Bad Encounters and Overprotective Sister in Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down guys.  
> I also wanted to thank all of you who have liked this fic so far. I enjoy all of your excited comments and such. Thanks for the support guys!! <3  
> Anyway here you go and warning Dark! Annie here.

 

What was he doing here!?

He is not suppose to be here, looking at me with wide steel gray eyes. He's suppose to be with... _Petra_. He chose _her_ over **_me_**!

I couldnt believe my eyes. No matter how much I blinked or how long we stood there staring at each other. I just couldnt believe it.

"Levi your dumbass should know that Eren is stubborn as fuck so theres no way you're going to win the staring contest you two are having." Annie said after minutes that felt like life times of silence.

"..." Levi was speechless. I dont understand why if he now knows all my feelings and how much he's hurt me. Shouldnt he be making fun of me? Laughing at me? Mocking me?

"Its you..." Was the only thing he said before he was slowly walking towards me. Before he could fet any closer I spoke in a slightly paniced but stern voice.

"Stop." Seeing me get more paniced with each passing second, Annie dropped her purse onto the ordering counter and stepped infront of me so that she was between me and him.

"I just... wanted to hug yo..."

"No! I dont want your hugs... why are you here?" I asked. Cursing my voice for sounding so weak.

"Well... I had come for a cup of black tea but then... I... saw you." Oh this asshole has some nerve.

"... At 12:56? You want tea at a time like this?" 

"... Yeah thats... exactly what im saying." Why was he mumbling? Why was Levi taking so long to answer? Why was he looking at me with... fondness? Like he's actually relieved that he found me. Like he's been searching for me for so long and now he has found me. Why? Why? Why?

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"... No." He sounded so... so defeated. His shoulders sagged, dark circles under his eyes, he looked more... paler than I remember. It made me want to hug him, put life back into his eyes and bring strength back into his body like I use to do... _NO stop it Eren! Remember that his love was all a lie. He said so himself that you werent enough for him! That he didnt 'feel' the chemistry there anymore when he damn well knew he didnt love you in the first place. Dont fall for it!_

"Well sorry but we were going to close up for the night. Come back tomorrow." I said. Though I knew that I wont be working tomorrow because I dont work on Fridays.

"... Okay." _Dammit Eren! You know he deserves this. Dont go feeling bad for the man who you thought loved you but left you for that bitch who always bullied you in middle school! Who always mocked you for your personality, for the way you spoke an dressed, for the way you naturally did things. He chose that over you! He doesnt deserve your sympathy!_

I watched as Levi reluctantly turned to leave. Pausing at the door to glance at me from over his shoulder. He sighed before opening the door and stepping out. I could still see him in the dark. It was like he was hesitating. Why?

"Well that was awkward." Annie said as she moved back to get her purse. I saw her gaze linger at the door, probably looking to make sure that Levi was gone. She switched off the lights before grabbing my hand and leading me to the door so we could leave. As we were outside, Annie locked the doors before turning her gaze to me. After a moment she spoke, voice gentle.

"I would never do that to you Eren." She must have read my mind.

"I know you wouldnt do that Annie... I just... thought about it." She seemed to relax a little after that.

"Come, lets go home."

As we were walking down the block, I failed to notice a small figure. Slouching against the wall as he whispered things not even Superman could hear.

 


	11. Now that I've finally found you... please dont go.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!" Said a high pitched voice.

"You know exactly what im talking about Petra. Dont play dumb." Came a dangerously low tone.

"Obviously I dont if im asking you!"

"That sounds like something only a skanky whore would say."

"LEVI!"

This arguement has been going on for what seemed like fucking hours. I get home from work and the first thing this bitch does is stand infront of me, glareing and blocking my way to my fucking bedroom. So I do whats only natural for me and glare back. I ask her what the fuck is her problem and she asks me about where and who are all the letters from. I get even more pissed off by the fact that she is not only blocking my way from a nice hot shower, but this bitch is fucking snooping through my stuff.

I eventually push passed her and walk into my bedroom. The door would have slammed in her face if not for her to fucking barge into my room. She asked again about the letters but I refuse to answer her so I just ignore her. Petra seemed to grow balls in the time span of a few seconds because soon I feel multiple envelopes collide with me. I look down to see some of the letters already out the envelope and just knowing the fact that this whore rea d some of these did nothing but raise my temper to sky levels. Thats how this whole arguement started. It soon esculated as I threw indirects about her and Oluo's scheme.

Now im standing by the window and silently planning how im going to explain this bitches death after I throw her out the fucking window, along with her shitty stuff that she bought with my credit card.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE! I HAVE ONLY BEEN WITH YOU SINCE THIS RELATIONSHIP STARTED!"

"I never called you a whore Petra."

"You said that it sounded like what a whore would say! IS THAT NOT MENTIONING ME!" Did this bitch even graduate? What grade did she get up to?

"Hmph no. I was not including you my dear. I was simply saying the what you said sounded like what a whore would say. You are the one calling yourself a whore because I never once mentioned your name in my comment. Only what you said sounded like a whore who uses her current boyfriend for money."

"... I AM NOT CALLING MYSELF A WHORE!"

"Believe what you want. If this offended you so much then maybe you are a whore. Hmm... thinking about it now... the title fits you pretty well."

"FUCK YOU LEVI. I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG FOR YOU TO TREAT ME THIS WAY! FUCK THIS!"

"Is that not what a whore says when she really wants dick?"

"I cant believe you!" Oh the bitch is crying now. How sad <\- Not at all.

"I can say the same to you. I can also say that I have every right to treat you this way." I said as I moved away from the window and toward Petra, who had tears in her eyes.

"Listen closely my dear." I said once I was infront of her.

"You will not be getting anymore of my money. Not one penny from my hard earned cash. I suggest that you..." I moved closer so I could whisper into her ear.

"Call Oluo and tell him that I know about your little scheme." I pulled away. Smirking on how her eyes were wide and full of disbelief.

I had walked away then. Grabbing my keys and putting on my coat. As I neared the elevator, I said in a amused tone.

"Better start planning on where you're gonna live because you have a week to get the fuck out my home."

I didnt even wait for her to respond. She was most definatly calling Oluo and telling him the news. I didnt give a flying fuck either. I saw it as an accomplishment actually. Once shes gone, I can focus on getting Eren back... if I ever see him again.

~An hour later~

It has been 4 whole weeks since I heard Eren in that alley way. Each day I would recieve one or two letters from that blonde chick at the café. Each letter breaking my soul even more. So you can understand why I froze up when I walked into the café and my eyes landed on him.

My first instinct was to go over to him and hug him. I would've did it if not for him tensing up and yelling for me to stop after I took three steps. The blonde chick was soon standing between me and Eren, looking ready to strike if I moved any closer.

He had asked me why I was in the café and I had told him the truth. I wanted some black tea because I had a fucking headache from that whores stupidity and the my eyes had landed on him and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him. My headache had melted away too, like it always did. I remember that if I didnt feel well, all I had to do was look into those teal golden green eyes and everything would be okay. I remember that if I was cold or feeling moody, all I had to do was hold Eren close and play with his messy brown locks. Which by the way was still as messy as I remember.

That was why it hurt when he told me to come back tomorrow. I had a feeling that Eren wouldnt be here tomorrow. So I had left but I had slouched against the wall when Eren and his friend had come out of the café. In the dark I could see Eren and his friend walk the way I had come from.

"Wait... Eren..." Was I had intended to say aloud but it came out as a whisper instead.

I was angry with myself when I entered my home. I hated myself when I threw myself onto my bed. I hated knowing the Petra was on the balcony, talking in a paniced voice to nobody but Oluo.

My last thoughts were about Eren and my sleep was filled with Eren and our memories that we made together... before I screwed everything up.

 


	12. Trying

_"Levi i'm just asking for one more week!"_

_"No Petra, I have had enough of your bullshit! I gave you a week, no more no less. If you couldn't do your one job of finding a place to stay then that's your problem not mine. Now get the fuck out my house!"_

_"Levi! Please!"_

_"NOW! GET OUT NOW!"_

_Petra loked at a loss of words as she looked at Levi with tears in her eyes. She proceeded to grab her bags that were near the door before turning to Levi once more._

_"You'll regret this... you will regret everything you are doing to me..."_

_"I have a pretty good feeling that I will be having a fucking house cleaning party once you're gone."_

_Petra didn't have any words as she shoke her head. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. Once the doors opened, she grabbed her bags and shuffled them into the elevator before she pressed the llobby button. With the doors finally closed she let herself cry. She let the tears fall freely as the elevator traveled down to the lobby. Unbeknowist that Levi had already turned the music up on his radio, gathered his cleaning supplies, pulled on a pair of white cleaning gloves and a bandana and started wiping down the surfaces in his apartment. Cleaning everything that his hands could get on, enjoying the music as he went on a cleaning frenzy._

That had been a month ago and I have to say that the atmosphere couldn't be more clearer than it is on this sunday morning. I felt as if I could breathe freely and wasn't breathing in chemicals that were full of bullshit and drama. I stopped by the cafe more often than not. I really liked the black tea and butter scotch rolls there. The black tea was so rich and bitter that it soothed me and the butter scotch roll was made of butter _obviously_ , the rool was baked and the baker didn't let it cool because they filled the roll with butter scotch cream and topped it off with a buter scotch glaze...  _delicious._ The cream oozed out once I took a bite and the glaze melted in my mouth. Sharp contrast to the bitter rich tea.

I have learned that Eren works at the cafe part time. He works on tuesdays, thursdays and sundays... wait.... Sundays!

Recently, I've managed to get good conversations with Eren when Eren had breaks. At first it was awkward but as time progressed, he warmed up to me enough to talk to me for a period of time. Like last tuesday, we talked about how his horse-fsced friend is getting to know a guy named Marco who deserved way better than Jean. Eren alsotold me that his adopted sister Mikasa is getting married to Annie, the blonde lady who gave me all those letters. He asked me how my job was going and I told him that I was promoted from being Erwins assisstant to being assisstant manager alongside Erwin. He congratulated me on my success and I asked him how life was going. That was when things got... sad for a lack of a better word. He told me that he had moved out from our old apartment, had moved in with Mikasa and Annie and together they managed to get a house far off close to the end of the city. He told me that he built a small roomy house next to Mikasa and Annie's house so they all could have their privacy. Eren also said that he didn't want to talk about the letters because those letters weren't ment for me but to hold his words of emotions when he couldn't speak them out loud. I respected his decision, told him that I would wait until he was ready to talk about our situation. I also told him that his letters managed to break my stoic expression and made me regret every choice I've made with him. That's abut all he let me say before changing the subject. Now, i'm sitting in my usual booth waiting for my order.

"One freshly brewed black tea and two baked butter scotch rolls for mr. Arkerman." Came the sweet voice of Eren himself. 

I smiled "What have I told you about calling me that? I'm not at work." Eren chuckled.

"I know but I like to mess with you. It's fun, brings a up light to a boring sunday." I shock my head and voiced a 'thank you' before giving him the pay and a generous tip. 

I was enjoying my tea when someone yelled my name and I knew exactly who it was. 

"LLLLLLLEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIII!!!!" I visibly cringed.

"Crist Hanji, can you not ruin the peace?"

"Well I haven't seen you in like forever soo....."

"Bullshit, you saw me last saturday when you and Erwin dragged me to that fucking restraunt." Hanji just chuckled maniaclly.

"Soo.... that has been to long for my heart to handle." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I... "

"Eren! Gimme some love because Levi is being mean!" Hanji cried as Eren rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"When isn't he being mean?"

"Hey? I am nice."

"Hmm No." Eren laughed at my face as he hugged Hanji , who was sitting down and hugging Eren from the waist. I couldn't help the jealousy that boiled within my veins.

"Hanji, let him go. You aren't allowed to touch him."

"Now you listen here mister."  Eren said as he pointed his finger at ne, though it was all in a playful matter.

"She can hug me all she wants and you're gonna like it mkay?" I was shocked that Eren was being playful. He usually just brought me my food, chatted with me for a little while then he left. No now I guess.

"Now, I have to get bak to work." Eren grabbed my half eaten butter scotch roll and smiled down at me when he said "Play nice now." before walking away. I watched as Eren ate my half eaten roll like it was nothing and chatted with Annie. I sighed out loud as I averted my gaze back to Hanji whohas been sitting there the entire time without making a sound.

"So... how has this been going?"

"Fine." 

"Oh come on Levi."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on the both of you. You know how much I care for each of you right?" I sighed again bcause I knew she was being sincere, she wasn't bullshitting around.

"It's... hard."

"Whats hard?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut it Hanji and listen alright?"

"Okay."

"It's hard being this close to him yet I feel like i'm miles away."

"Did you and him talk about... ya know?"

"No, the only thing he allowed me to mention was about the letters and it wasn't a full blown conversation with tears and huggs either. It was more like one or two sentences at least." Hanji nodded as she processed the information. Taking her silence as my que to continue, I did.

"I want to be able to make up for my actions yet he won't allow me to... it's like he caged ne into a invisible friend zone." I finished ny sentence with taking a sip of my tea.

"That's exactly what's happening here." I raised an eyebrow.

"Eren's afraid that if he allowed you to get to close that you'll do the same thing again. He's only looking out for himself Levi." I nodded.

"I know Hanji, that's why it's so hard. I want him to see that i'm not the same guy anymore... that I have learned from my mistakes nd wan to fix things that can only be fixed by me personally."

"Just give him time Levi, i'm sure he will come around." 

All I could do was nod. I didn't have anymore words to explain how hurt I was when I read those letters, how broken I felt when his words of sorrow turned my whole world upside down, how much of an asshole I realised I was when his words slapped me across the face. There were just no words to describe how much I hate myself right now because of what I did to Eren. 

But I will wait. I will paitently sit and wait for Eren to come around to having me there and trusting me. I love hima and I can only hope that Eren has si=ome love left to give me.


	13. Afraid

To be honest, these past few weeks have been... pretty good so far.

I was literally dragged by my ear (Which hurted really bad by the way) to Annie's car so we could pick out a suit for her and Mikasa's wedding in two weeks YAY. I can't express my graditude for Annie coming into my sisters life and giving her love<-Nice job Eren, make sure you say that during your speech at the wedding.

We had arrived home after 3 to 5 hours with me picking and Annie trying on different suits for the right one. Let me just say that it was exhausting having to literally demand Annie to pick a suit already because I was starving and I was going betty white up in that place. She eventually settled for a nice velvet red suit with a white button up and I picked a black bow with black dress shoes to match the suit. Honestly, the color brought out Annie's blue eyes and made her blonde hair shine with a new pop... if that makes any sense.

Now I lay in my bed, watching a random show on tv... Drinking.

Yeah... I drink. Have been ever since Levi left me. I had tried to avoid getting addicted but my attempts proved to be futile when the delicous alcohol took away the pain I felt inside. The burning liquid washed my brain of any memories between me and him. Filled my void with false imagination and hope. I knew getting addicted was bad or me but once I started, it was enevitable.

I have been able to resist the urge to drink now a days. Tonight is the night before valentines day and this thought alone brought... unpleasent memories back.

On this night, Levi had asked me out on a date. On valentines day, he had tooken me to a famous resteraunt called Sina foods. It was owned by an old man and his daughter, girl who I had despised for a long time. Petra Ral. Anyway, I figured that if Levi was here she wouldnt do anything like spit in my food because... well you know, who would want to mess with his bitch face and *I will kill you* aura? Besides, her dad loves the shit out of me. I dont know why... probably because I can make Petra break her fake fascade of *Im a sweet innocent bystander of an angel* and make her show her true colors of *Im a gold digging, money hungry whore who ruins peoples relationships for a living*<-Yeah I so went there.

After that dinner, Levi took me to his apartment (not the one he has now) and though we didnt do anything explicit, we did do some sweet and lazy making out in his bed. It was the most special feeling in the world. The feeling of being in his arms, his hands running up and down my sides, his small delicate lips kissing my neck and collarbones. Him just holding me close and showering me with affection was the best thing in my life. Then he was gone after a few months of us being together and just like that I was alone all over again.

But now he is here again and I dont know how to feel about it. He told me about him and Petra nd how he threw her out after he found out what a money thirst skank she was. I had to hold back my laughter at that one.

It had been a rainy night when I had gotten a call from an unknown caller. Usually I dont pick up unknown callers but that night, when I looked at my phone my gut just told me to pick it up. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

We had made amends once Levi persuaded me to meet him at the local park the next day. I did meet him there but I didnt let him bring up the touchy subject about us because I wasnt ready to talk about that with him yet. We talked about what we did the past year and few months ago. I only mentioned the good part which was few and far between. Levi only mentioned the good parts about his life but I kinda figured he didnt have any bad times to tell.

Im just afraid. I am afraid that I let Levi in again and he leaves me for another girl. I really love him and I cant lie or deny it because that would just be wrong. My love for that raven never deceased but over the months of being hurt and living in a dark place full of self hatered, I had built walls around my heart. Hanging with Levi yesterday and seeing how he interacted with Hanji brought back memories. I literally felt my walls breaking and it made me panic. To hide my inner torment, I had hid it behind a smile and a snarky remark but how long can I keep up my 'I am totally not affected by your presence here at all' fascade?

I may not know the answer but I will try. I just have to keep trying.  


	14. Fun times Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our broken lovebirds hang out YAY!

"LEVI!!!" Eren screamed.

"What?"

"S-stop please.... I can't.... can't no more..." I smirked.

"but what am I doing?" I earned a glare from him.

"You know damn well.... LEVI C'MON STOP!!!!!" I chuckled.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"St-op! Levi.... stop, ah... I can't... breathe!"

"But I don't know what I'm doing wrong... please tell me." I heard Eren groan as he attempted to push me off.

"STOP TICKLING ME!" I laugh as I stop, he grabs his sides, breathing hard as he attempts to sit up.

"ya bastard... don't you know I hate that..." Eren said with a glare though there was no real bite in his words... if his smile was anything to go by.

"Don't you know that I hate short jokes?" Eren looks taken aback, but quickly recovers.

"Touche Levi." I smile genuinely at Eren as he breaths normally.

"Well... had fun?" I asked.

"What? hmph noooooo of course not!" I chuckled lightly because just looking at Eren attempting to lie is hilarious.

"Did you know that your ears turn red when you lie?" I asked, smirking at the glare I got in return.

"Shut it!"

"Make me." I challenged him. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I turned away. worst. Mistake. Ever. If I would have known that turning away because my emotions were boiling and just screaming to come out my mouth then I would have took embarrassment or even rejection over what Eren did once I turned my gaze toward the TV show.

Once my gaze was on that TV, Eren pounced on me. Straddling my hips and covering my mouth with his sleeved hand.

"Mmph!" Was all that came out as Eren smiled down at me like a predator.

"Ha gotcha." Eren said lowly as his hand tightened around my mouth. 

"Whatcha gonna do now Levi?" Eren asked. _What was I going to do? I really didn't want to push off Eren when I was enjoying having him on me too much._ then I realised that Eren left my hands free, so with this new knowledge I grabbed at Erens sides. Attempting to tickle my way out of this situation however, reluctantly.

"No... No... stop it... stop it!" He said as I tickled his sides. Despite my efforts, Eren didn't budge _yay_. Instead, he used his free hand to pin one of my hands while he used his knee trap my other one.

"Now what are you gonna do Levi?" Eren asked smuggly.

"Mmmmph... mm... " I muffled out, humoring Eren.

"What was that? Can't hear you." Eren said.

I didn't say anything, I just used all my upper body strength to push Eren off me. Plan failed when he clung to me as I pushed both our bodies toward the floor. Now... now I lay on top of Eren... between his legs while his hands rest on my shoulder, looking up at me with his beautiful eyes. My breathe was taken away as Eren chuckled, his chuckles turning into fits of laughter the longer we stayed in that position. _great._

 

 


	15. Fun Times part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension guys!

Oh shit... what am I suppose to do? What do I do?! I'm basically laying on top of Eren and between his legs, his beautiful long slim legs. 

Shit what if I get hard? What if he thinks i'm trying to do something? What if he wants nothing to do with me again?

"Levi?" _Shit_

"Hmm?" _He's going to hate me! He's going to yell for me to leave and never come back!_

"Are you okay?" Fuck, Eren was going to be the death of me. Even though he asked a innocent question, it's the way his grip on my shoulders tightened and the way his eyes looked up at me half lidded.

"Uh... yeah i'm okay. Why?" I knew that this was wrong, that I didn't deserve to be here in this position with Eren but... could I really resist such an urge when being in this spot brought such pleasant memories of me and Eren?

"Are you sure?" Eren moved his head to the side a little bit, looking at me in a way that had me trying to figure out when my throat got so dry. I looked at his eyes then I looked at his exposed throat. _God help me_ was all I thought as I licked my dry lips.

"Uh huh." Was all I muttered as I continued to stare at his tanned throat.

"Hmm" Eren hummed as he brought one of his hands toward my hair, running his fingers through my bangs and over my undercut. His legs tightened around my waist where they lay weightless. They weren't wrapped around me but they did lay around the backs of my thighs. I took a bold move when moving closer to his teasing throat. I didn't touch it but I was close enough to let my breath fan over it. Taking pride when I heard Eren's breath hitch.

"L-Levi..."  _Fuck brings back so many sexy memories._

"Hmm..." 

"I.... I..."

However, before he could finish his sentence his phone started ringing.  _FUCK._

Eren scrambled out from under me, sitting up and grabbing his phone hastily as I attempted to fix my clothes.

"Hello?" I sat back down on the couch as Eren continued to talk with the mysterious person who ruined everything. Who was I kidding? "Everything" is a fucking lie when nothing even happened in the first place... well except sporting a hard on.

"No.... ha... of course..." I continued to silently listen to Eren seemingly one-sided conversation with the phone.  _Stupid fucking phone._

"Yes.... Yes Jean i'm sure... Well if you feel so obligated to see him then do it... well I wasn't the one who made him uncomfortable with your shitty sex jokes...." I couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Yes I went there Jean... If you don't like my advice.... My advice of telling you to get your ass over there and apologize to Armin... You can't do it?.... Why?... You're to scared?.... Jean Armin is harmless mKay, He doesn't bite.... Wow and here I thought that You weren't a into vaginas... well then prove it because you are certainly acting like one..." I almost laughed out loud.

"Well i'm Eren yaeger sir... who are you exactly because I don't remember horse face as a pussy."

While Eren continued to argue with the horsed face Jean on the Phone, I descended down the hallway that connected with the larger house and opened the sliding glass doors. I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and scanned the food items that were on the side labeled 'Eren's food'. The refrigerator was silver and big as fuck. It had two doors for the refrigerator part and the same for the freezer. As I reached for little container full of cookies I felt a sting in the back of my head. I didn't get a chance to look over and see who it was because I was hit again, this time directly in my fucking face. 

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE!!!" Was all I heard before my vision went black-ish. I realized that someone was on my back, holding a bag over my face. Shit, I couldn't breathe! These people were going to kill me!

"GET HIM!!!" 

"I GOT HIM!!! I GOT HIM!!!" Another voice screamed as I fought for balance. It was pretty hard for me to balance someone obviously taller and heavier than me (Eren doesn't count because he is light as a feather despite his size, which is only two inches taller than me.)

It was then that I heard another voice, this time male and it vaguely sounded like Eren but I couldn't be sure over the two female voices screaming bloody murder.

"MIKASA ANNIE LET LEVI GO!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" The two women said.

"THAT'S LEVI YOU'RE SUFFOCATING!" Eren yelled, his voice full of panic.

"Oh my god!"

My vision came back as I tried to catch my breath. Falling to my knees as I did so.

"Levi, Are you okay?" Eren asked as he held me close. But I couldn't answer anytime soon.

"Ohmygodohmygod!" I heard a female say.

"Levi?"

I held up a finger to silence everyone while I caught my breath.

"God... dammit. Were you girls trying to kill me?.... Jesus at least make it quick.... fuck." I felt Eren hold my tighter around my shoulders while he looked at Annie and Mikasa for an explanation.

"Well?" He said.

"Eren... I am so sorry... I just came home and all I see is a man in black in our refrigerator so I thought intruder... I didn't know you were having Levi over..." Annie explained, while Mikasa looked me over.

"What is he doing here?" Yeah, Mikasa hasn't forgiven me about what I did. Annie... I don't know if she has forgiven me or if she just tolerates me. Maybe the second idea.

"Eren. What is Levi doing here?"

"I got lonely while you and Annie were on your date so I called Levi over to keep me company."

"Did he do anything to you?" 

"Mikasa..."

"Did this bastard do anything to You?"

"No! He did not touch me in anyway that I didn't want him to okay, don't try to change the spotlight on me when you tried to murder a person." With that Eren helped me to my feet and we headed to his house.

"Eren..."

"He's staying with me tonight, hope you can sleep with that."

When we entered his house he let me go and turned toward his bathroom.

"I guess you wanna take a shower?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay go ahead."

**-Skip after shower-**

After I got out the shower, I went into Eren's room and saw him sitting there. I would have passed it off as him thinking but the look  on his face said more than just thinking.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, just... got bored."

"Oh... okay..." Eren nodded as he stood. Heading over to his dresser a taking out a pair of pajama pants. That's when I remembered that Eren didn't where a shirt to bed... _shit_!

"If you're worried about earlier it's fine... heh I would've done the same thing if I found a guy dressed in black in my refrigerator." I said, trying to up the mood a little bit from it's gruesome tension.

"I know." Came a quick response. I sighed, so much for that.

"I'll be fine sleeping on the floor..." I cut my sentence short when I noticed the look Eren was giving me. His look made me feel stupid.

"An old man like you won't be able to get back up from sleeping on the floor all night long."  _Little shit._

"Oh haha." I said in a humorless laugh.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us, besides I barely sleep at night anyway so don't worry." Eren smiled at me and all my protests went out the window.

"Me niether." It was true. Ever since I was young I couldn't get a decent nights sleep no more than 4 hours, 6 if I was lucky.

With that said we headed to bed. Him on the left and me on the right. I don't know if it was because Eren knew I liked the right side of any mattress or if he just originally took the left side, even with me here.

"Night Levi."

"Night Eren." I said into the darkness, though my mind was filled with questions as to why Eren seemed so sad upon going to bed and what was he thinking about when I got out the shower that had him looking so isolated?

 

 


	16. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Levi treat Eren like he means everything.... YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for an update lovelies so here you guys go. Dont hate me for making you guys wait so long.

Levi couldn't tell you that he wasn't worried about Eren because that would be a straight up lie. He was worried about Eren and he hated himself for being such a coward. He hates that whenever he has mustered up enough courage to talk to Eren, all of it flies out the window when Eren smiles or huggs him upon noticing that Levi had come to see him.

Now however, Levi sits by himself in Eren's room as the object of his affections is in the kitchen making lunch for the both of them. Levi had picked Eren up from work earlier that day, saying that he needed to talk to Eren and pronto. The look on Eren's face told Levi that he was assuming the worst and that made Levi mentally slap himself for being to blunt about such simple matters so he assured Eren that it he had done nothing wrong and all Levi wanted to talk about was private.

_What if you didn't reassure him like you thought you did?_

_What if he still is thinking the worst?_

_You are such an idiot Levi!_

_Why do you have to be such a blunt asshole all the time?_

_Would it hurt to show some emotion to someone as precious as Eren?_

Levi was broken out of his thoughts when the gorgeous jewel named Eren walked in holding a plate full of mini sandwiches and two cups of black tea.

"Hey... got us some lunch." Eren said. Honestly when he had noticed that Levi was waiting for him in the parking lot in his black Mercedes, Eren had been excited. However, that all vanished when he saw the look on Levi's face. He felt himself deflate when Levi said 'We need to talk.' Eren was filled with worry and dread as they drove to Eren's place. That feeling pulling at his heart and mind with each step they took. 

_What if he has someone already? It's possible since he looks so fucking handsome._

_What if he's realized how much of a fuck up I am and leaves?_

_What if he sees how shitty I really am? or worse. What if he remembers why he left me in the first place and disappears from my life all over again?_

As Eren brought the tray of sandwiches and drinks to the small desk in his room, he tried to surpress his inner terminal. Opting to hear Levi out before he combusts under his own worries and assumptions.

"... So..." Eren mutters as he sits down next to Levi.

"So..." 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Eren asked. Trying to not sound so worried. Hoping Levi didn't notice the slight shake in his voice. 

Levi did hear the slight edge to Eren's voice and he hated that it was his own bluntness that had Eren so nervous and worried.

"About the other day... after Annie and Mikasa tried to kill me... remember?"

"Yeah..." Eren said, unsure of where Levi is going with this.

"When I had came out the shower... I saw you and you looked as if something was... bothering you." Great job Levi, kudos to you.

_So this is what he wanted to talk about huh? Fuck you Jäger, for lacking the inability to be low key!_

 "... Oh..." Eren muttered from the rim of his tea cup.

"Oh? Why are you saying that? Did I say something wrong? Because if I did i'm sorry..."

"No of course not..."

" .... Did I bring up smething you didnt want to talk about? Am I going to far?..."

"Levi... "

"Because I can totally drop it and pretend that this doesnt worry me... " 

"L-Levi... ?"

"...cant say I'll be okay knowing something is bothering you but I will suck it up... if thats what you want..."

"Levi!"

Levi stopped his rambling when Eren sternlyy called his name.

"Its fine okay... I was just surprised is all... I was kinda expecting a different topic actually." Eren admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh... Okay..." Levi muttered, taking a bit of his sandwhich. "Are you sure?...because if I did im sorry..."

"Levi im positive chillax old man." Eren said smiling a little. Levi 'tsk'ed at being called an old man... again.

"So whats bothering you?" Levi asked after some minutes passed of comfortable silence.

"It was just... " Levi looked over when he heard Eren sigh. It wasn't a 'Its a pretty hard thing to say' type of sigh but was a 'FUCK im going to regret saying this so please just change the topic... im like 99.99 % uncomfortable right the fuck now' type of sigh.

"Its okay if you dont want to talk about it. I know im not the best person when it comes to doing these things... I just wanted to know if you were okay and if there was anything I could do to help..." Levi finished.

"No... its fine im just... just nervous..."

"Im all ears love." Fuck Levi! There you go again, saying things that you damn well know you shouldnt say. Now he is going to hate you even more than he does now! This was why Levi was dumbstruck when Eren smiled at him lovingly.

"When i saw you being jumped by Annie and Mikasa... it brought me back to the days when you and those two lovebirds would argue over something as simple as cleaning the house 'properly' even though we all killed our backs cleaning the apartment like 4 or 5 times but it didnt meet your standard of cleaniness..." Both men chuckled at the memory.

"Or when we would all pillow fight because you were tired but Mikasa was being a bitch and kept talking mad loud just to anger you..." Levi remembered that time, it was funny as shit. He looked at Eren lovingly.

"... It also reminded me of when Mikasa and Annie interigated you... when I announced that we were... offical." Levi's breath hitched. He remembered that day. It was honestly one of the most amazing days of his life. He remember feeling relief when Eren had suggested they come out to his overprotective 'guardian's. Levi had been all for it, happy that he no longer had to pretend to be Eren's 'Friend' in the presence of the she devil's. No longer having to restrict the amout of love bites on his lovers neck when they made love.

As Levi sat there, he recalled the finest memory of that entire day. Once they had gotten home Levi was on Eren like white on rice. Recalling how he took Eren over and over that night, on every suitable surface they could find in their love/lust filled frenzy. He recalled how he and his young lover had woken upon the kitchen floor. He almost laughed when he remembered how disgusted he was when he saw the whole house in a mess, as if a tornadoe had gone through. However, he had no one else to blame but his dick and himself.

"Levi... please say something... even if its to laugh at me or insult me just... say something." Eren pleaded, hating himself beacuse he knew he should have never said anything. He should've came up with a like similar to 'im fine' but instead chose to spill his thoughts that have been haunting him since that night.

"I dont know what to say..." And it was true, he didnt know what to say. He couldn't say 'oh well that weird' because one: it wasn't. Just the thought of Eren thinking about those fond memories they've had together had his heart soaring and two: that would just be mean. He couldn't say 'What a inconvience I think of the same things when im all alone and missing you' because that would freak Eren out and ruin this friendship they've come to.

"Im sorry... fuck just forget that I said anything okay. Just forget that I miss you and forget that I still love you. Forget about me and find someone worth your lo..."

Levi Silenced Eren with a deep, passionate kiss.


	17. Totally a dream Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa come home to find that things had escalated rather... quickly. Annie's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys forgive me for the unfrequent updating scheduel. I have been having a really hard time-Sort of a rough patch so to speak-and I honestly havent been in the mood for anything. Anywho here you guys go.  
> By the way I really love all you guys who read this stupid shit and show all your excitment with each up coming chapter.  
> I cant promise that my updating scheduel will get better but I can promise that I will get a chapter up whenever I get the chance.

_Phew_

Today has been one hell of a busy fucking day. Ironically, every single time Eren has off the place gets fucking packed with bitchy people but when he is working the fucking place is as calm as a ghost town... okay thats over exaggerating, but the buisness is kind of slow when Eren is around. Maybe the people dont want to die by his innocent beauty or die by the hands of Mr. McNugget himself. That fucking short ass always shows up when Eren is here, like seriously that man is metamorphically screaming that he wants Eren's glorious ass. He glares at anyone who waves for Eren, hell he even glared at Ymir because she high fived Eren for dodging a tray or used dishes because some new bitch didnt know where the fuck she was going, to busy staring at Eren's eyes to remember that she had a fucking job.

Speaking of Eren... I feel like he is doing okay with where he stands with McNugget. I mean I still have a strong dislike for the man because of what he has done but... I also cant help but feel something close to friendship whenever I see him and Eren together. Its the way they interact that has me surpressing my sisterly instincts. They just seem happy, like nothing had even happened between them. They were so... dare I say... cute together. It was almost natural. Cant say the same about Mikasa though, shes just waiting for Levi to make the wrong move so she could explode on McNugget... if the determination in her eyes when she was trying to smuggle Levi with a kitchen cloth is anything to go by.

I wonder what those to are doing right now. Ugh probably fucking on every possible surface since they seem to eye fuck eachother whenever the other has their back turned.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soothing female voice. My fiancé.

"Hey babe." I hear Mikasa call in from the front.

"Be there in a sec!" I call as I finished cleaning the dishes.

Making my way to the front of the café, I say a "Hey baby" before hugging my girlfriend and smiling.

"Well someones happy to see me." I playfully smacked Mikasa upside the head for her dumb comment.

"Im always happy to see you dummy." I say in a offended tone though it was playful.

"Ow Annie... that hurt... but I liked that. You should do it again babe." Mikasa said while I just rolled my eyes. Mutterng a 'kinky bitch' while I went to the back where my coat and purse was.

"Only for you." Was Mikasa's comeback when I reappeared infront of her.

Rolling my eyes and smirking, I told her to follow me as I turned off the lights. I felt eyes bore into my backside as I turned to lock down the place.

"How was work?" Mikasa asked as we began to walk in the direction of our home.

"It was fine, busy as usual but fine non the less." I said as I grabbed Mikasa by the hand.

"I noticed that if Eren isnt working the place gets fucking packed for no logical reason."

"Nothing about Eren is logical." I smirked.

"... Thats true. Little shit dives head first into anything if it means saving someone other than himself."

"Gotta love the little shit though... without him life would be boring as far as adventure goes." I said. My smirk growing into a full smile because I always get happy when thinking/talking about Eren.

"Thats also true..." Mikasa said. There was a pause before Mikasa spoke up "Its still weird that the café gets packed whenever Eren is off."

"Totally a conspiracy theory if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you though..."

"Shut it I do what I want."

"Hmm looks like some one is getting angry."

"Heh and it looks like a certain fiancé aint getting some relief tonight."

"Shit baby you know I was only playing right Annie?"

"Sorry love but it looks like you'll have to accept the fact that you can only stare at my perfect ass tonight."

"You wouldnt..."

"I would." We stared at eachother for a bit, just enjoying the after glow of our playful banter.

Not to long after that we arrived at our house. Once inside, me and Mikasa take off our shoes and leave them by the door. We continued to take off our coats when I realized how hungry I actually was.

"Hey you hungry love?" I asked Mikasa. She nodded as she grabbed my coat and put both our coats on the coat rack. I was about to turn and head toward the kitchen when I heard Mikasa growl.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"That asshole is here... again!" I turned back to look at my slightly older lover. Giving her a scolding glare that didnt hold much anger in it, all though I was fed up with her complaining.

"Mikasa I think its about time you realize that McNugget is going to be in Eren's life... I know how you feel and I admire you for your stubbornness but you also have to understand that Eren is also stubborn and I dont think he is ready to let go of something he has yearned for in the past... "

"I know but..."

"I get it babe, I know that you're worried and trying to look out for Eren and trust me you are doing great... but I think its time you accept that Levi isnt going any where anytime soon."

"Annie you are right... but I dont want him to get hurt again. Look how bad he was before and what if Levi does it again? What if he breaks Eren again... I could lose my brother..." I couldnt stand the look that had ghosted over my lovers features. Walking over and taking Mikasa's face gently in my hands I said...

"I know and im worried about that too but if you took the time to bypass your gaurds and worries and actually watched how those two dorks act around eachother then you wouldnt be as worried as you are now." Mikasa smiled as I continued.

"I can see the regret in Levi's eyes when he looks at Eren. He told me himself that he hates himself for ever hurting Eren and... as much as I dont like him, Levi doesnt seem like a guy who would make the same mistake twice." I finished, hoping that I was able to ease my lovers worries.

"You're absolutly right." Mikasa smile. I smiled back as I kissed her gently.

"Hell those dorks basically eye rape one another when the other isnt looking." Mikasa muttered as we entered the kitchen. I chuckled.

"They totally eye fuck eachother. I was expecting to come home to see the house torn apart like a tornadoe passed by." Mikasa looked at me horrified.

"BABE... THATS DISGUSTING!" I chuckled.

"Well dont tell me that I was the only one thinking it. With the way those two eye fuck each other its a miracle that we cant literally see the sexual tension in the air... sure as hell thick enough to cut."

"Eye rape Annie, its eye rape.They eye rape eachother with the way their eyes go at it."

"Hmm..." We left the conversation there. I seriously didnt want to talk about two men fucking when I was about to eat. I place a small plate of tiny pizza deep dishes in between us on the table. Eatting in silence was when I heard it. Eren... it was Eren and he sounded distressed.

Me and Mikasa abandoned our food in favor of speed walking to Eren's door. Once we were infront of the door Eren's voice was suddenly cut off. I looked at Mikasa, mouthing...

"On three." Mikasa nodded.

"One.... Two.... Three...." Me and Mikasa budged open the door hoping to scare off Eren's attacker.

Apparently Eren's attacker wasnt even a real attacker when it was actually Levi and the two dorks were to busy sucking each others faces to notice their audience. Yeah...

I was relieved that those two were finally going at it. Happy to see that I dont have to stand by and watch Levi eye fuck... rape Eren while the boy worked. Mikasa however, was completely horrified.

"Tell me this is a dream... Annie this HAS to be a dream!" Mikasa said. I sighed while crossing my arms over my chest while putting on a bored expression, although on the inside I was wooping and cheering for the two dorks in love... that were making out on Eren's bed.

"Totally a dream Mikasa." I said. My voiced laced with sarcasim.

 

 


	18. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!  
> Hope you enjoy reader-san

Today was friday. Just your typical friday where I sit in a café, eat butter scotch rolls and drink black tea. I dont sit here and do nothing all damn day, I analyze documents that Erwin send me through my laptop. Filling in the neccessary information to mail the documents to their destined place after I have check over the documents.

Thats what im doing right now at 4:45 in the afternoon. I come in at around 2:42 and stay  here until Eren gets off from work.

Last night was amazing if I have the pleasure of mentioning. Me and Eren had the talk and it went better than I expected. I had thought that Eren would just come up with millions of excuses before I dropped the subject but instead I got Eren telling me to forget everything thats happened. Couldnt let him believe that I didnt care about his feelings so I just did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him.

I expected to get slapped, pushed off and told that I was to never show my face again but I was surprised when Eren had laced his fingers through my hair and kissed back almost instantly.

It was like all the tension in the air had vanished. Like nothing had ever happened and I never broke that bond me and Eren had. It was like everything was back to the way it was again and I was being greeted by my younger lover once I came home from work.

I had felt the tears the slipped past Eren's closed eyes. I had wiped them away while I kissed him lovingly. We didnt get any further (though I doubt Eren would be ready for that stage of intimacy) however, because Eren's overprotective sister and about to be sister-in-law came barging through the door. That didnt stop us from breaking apart. Hell, we didnt acknowledge them out right. To busy in our kissing frenzy to really care.

It was when we finally broke apart for air did Eren speak. After my interagation from both of Erens body guards and Eren as red as a tomatoe that Mikasa and Annie leave us alone.

Anyways, we had woken up  tangled together by Erens fucking alarm. Who has turn down for what as and alram? Apparently Eren does.

We talked breifly about our relationship while we got dressed (He has spare close for me since I usually stay with him.) Him stating that he was okay with where our relationship stands but he made it clear that we still had things that needed to be worked out before I could even think about "Pounding my glorious fat ass". <\- His words not mine.

I told him that I was perfectly fine with taking things slow, told him that I didnt want to make the same mistake even though I was quite confident that I wouldnt do it again. He said he believed me and that I was his and nobody elses which by the way turned me on so fucking much and quickly that it was seemingly ridiculous.

Now I sit in Erens work place, glancing at Erens truly glorious ass while he worked. That beautiful smile that seemed to have a thousand wats of brightness. Those unique eyes that held jems in them. These features is what made me fall in love with him. Then came the innocence of a sweetheart, love to go around for days and his sexy devil that was hiden behind his sweet self. Eren can be sweet and cuddly but behind doors Eren was a sexy beast... yep, caught me by surprise too.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey." Came Erens voice. I looked over at Eren, smiling when Eren smiled at me. His eyes gleaming with adortion.

"Hey you." I spoke.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked when he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you seemed to have been staring at the screen of your laptop but no typing."

"Oh... I was just thinking about... things." Eren tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Like what?" He asked in his sweet tone. Doing wonders to my heart.

"Like about... us and... these documents..." I muttered. Embarrassed that I was caught thinking about him.

"Aww thanks Levi." I smiled.

"HEY EREN, REMEMBER YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO SO GET YOUR ASS UP AND STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR MCNUGGET OF A BOYFRIEND!!!!!" Came Ymir's voice from the kitchen. Eren blushed while I spoke back to Ymir.

"And why dont you make sure your girlfriend isnt flirting with those jocks, she seems to be having a good time over there since shes been at that table for an hour and a half already not to mention that shes sitting on one of their laps!" A few minutes pass by before Ymir comes out from the kitchen. Looking at me while Eren leaves to continue working. Her look demanding amswers.

"The table over there has your girlfriend, a tall brunette, a horse looking man and a buff blonde dude." Ymir followed my gaze, which landed upon the table in question. Once it did, her face twisted into sheer rage and she stomped her way over to that table. Once she was over there, I beckoned Eren over. Placing my arm around his waist to pull him closer. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldnt... shouldnt this have a signature?" Eren asked out of curiousity. I looked at him in question and when he pointed at said document in question I noticed that yes, the document was missing the signature from the head of the company where this document was sent from.

"Wow... thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

"I would've totally missed that."

"Well thats when you have me, so I can catch anything your old ass cant see." This little shit.

"Hey, im not old okay im only 34 years old."

"Yeah? But you just siad that you would have missed that typo if it werent for me. Is it not your job to analyze these things?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I wonder how many typos you must have missed!" Eren sighed dramatically.

"Eren..."

"You are so old."

"You little shit!" I tighten my girp on his waist before ruffling his hair. Chuckling when his beautiful laugh filled the air around me and flooding my ears with calmness.

"... Levi?" At the call of my name I look up. My eyes fell upon a sight I never wanted to see again.

"Petra?"

"Petra." I heard Eren growl. Well this was unexpected. 

 


	19. How Deep Is Your Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this is not based on the song. Enjoy.  
> Sorry that the updates have been off but latly I haven't been feeling well but duty calls and I must get a chapter up, no matter how shitty I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is kind of rachet and dark here.

Oh hell to the mother fucking no. Somebody please tell me why my eyes have been contaminated with the sight of old skank Petra.

Why in all the living hell was she doing here? Calling my man's name as if she got it like that? Pfft!

I was sitting next to Levi, helping him with his documents. Just resting my head on his shoulder with his arm around my waist when suddenly, my ears are filled with a voice that I hadnt heard since high school.

I honestly dont know what to think at this moment. One part of me feels as if this thing was a joke, that this whole time levi has been playing a prank on me. Getting me to believe that he is sorry then he pulls this shit off. Breaking my heart for a second time, only this time right in my face. The other part of my feels like kicking her to the floor and stomping on her face until it's all a bloodied mush under my shoe, cant risk being put in jail for attempted murder and assult on a woman so I settle for growling her name instead.

"Levi...?" I hear her say as she starts to walk toward me and Levi. All my rational thinking is gone when this skank is walking closer and closer.

"Levi..." She says again and im standing up in an instant.

"DONT step any closer." I honestly have no idea whats wrong with me. I just feel this scorching sensation in my veins and I have no idea what it's called.

"Levi... what are you doing here?" She asks, looking at me wearly.

"Um... enjoying brunch... until it was ruined that is." I turn to look at Levi and see that he is glaring at her.

"Oh... well if he bothered you so much then why was he all cuddled up with you?" This bitch!

"I wasnt talking about him Petra." I smirked.

"Oh really? Last time I checked thats not what you told me." I had about enough of this fucking whore in my face.

"LOOK I had about enough of you and your stank self, now im going o have to ask you to leave or..."

"Or else what? Going to hit me?"

"OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND WAVE IT AROUND INFRONT OF YOUR WEEPING MOTHER!"...Oops.

The whole place went silent. So quiet that it would be impossible to miss a drop of a nail, I can even hear the breathes of the customers.

"... Eren?" I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath until I realeased it. I feel a weighton my shoudler, looking over I see that Annie had come over.  

"Calm down cinnamon." She said in a whisper. Her calm tone calming me instantly.

"Her mother is dead Eren." I heard Levi say. When I look at him he seems to be disappointed?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." So this was a prank?

"Oh well, then they can reunite in the next life... if she hasnt disowned her low life of a daughter."

"Eren!"

"Shut it Levi." Came Annie's stern voice (who by the way was still by my side.)

"No, all this was uncalled for Eren and you know it."

"How am I the wrong one when this bitch so blantly came here to start trouble." Was he really blaming me?

"Yeah I know but you didnt have to stoop that low below the belt..."

"Are you fucking serious? Petra fucking Ral has no fucking boundraies, I OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT!"

"Eren..." I heard Annie but I was to far gone to care.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SHE HAS HIT BELOW THE BELT,NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTES CLUE SO DONT TELL ME WHAT WAS UNCALLED FOR IF YOU DONT KNOW THE FULL STORY!!!"

"STOP IT! Eren you are being ridiculous!"

"Im being ridiculous?! Me?!" I asked as I wrenched free from Annies grasp.

"You know what? You two can go fuck yourselves!" I yelled as I stormed toward the entrenance.

"Eren wait!"

"BETTER YET YOU TWO CAN GO FUCK EACHOTHER! NO DOUBT THAT NEVER STOPPED!"

"EREN!"

I stormed through the doors, not giving a fuck if I hit someone with it. As I am walking away in the direction of my house, I can hear Levi behind me, asking me to wait. Yeah as if! Not after the shit he just pulled. I can also hear Annie faintly tell Levi to leave me alone. Good because I woud have knocked out a tooth or more.

As im walking i notice a bar. It seemed rather new to the area.

"Fuck it!" I say as I walk in, choosing to sit in the most isolated area which was the bar stool.

"Two rounds of scotch mixed with vodka please."

"Coming right up sir."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I sit there, waiting for my drinks and seething in fury. I cant fucking believe this guy! After all the trust I put into him... after everything!

"Hey you..." I was brought out my thoughts when a voice filled my ears. Deep but smooth, strong but sweet. I look over to my side to see non other than the big blond himself.

"Riener?"


	20. Don't Leave Me Baby, I'm Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, I dont know what to do with my self so yeah

What. The. Fuck.

What in the living fuck just happened?

One minute has me sitting comfortably with Eren pressed up against me then the next has Eren telling me to go fuck Petra while he storms out the café. Like seriously, what the fuck?

I realize that i'm just standing in the middle of the café like an idiot, staring at the door the Eren had just stormed out of. Why had I just yelled at him? I... fuck it all to fucking hell!

I had attempted to go after him, try and explain that I wasn't protecting her but when I got to the door I was suddenly pulled back by somebody.

"For your own good just leave him be." Was what came out of the person who grabbed me. I turned around to see who it was and I froze.

"Look Annie I..." I was trying to explain everything the best I could but I stopped when Annie threw me a harsh glare.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that?" 

"Uh..."

"After everything that has progressed between you two..."

"Annie..."

"... All it takes is for this whore to come along for you to fuck everything up?"

"Hey just so you know I only slept with one guy and that was..." Petra tried to cut in.

"Oh save the drama for your dead mama!" Is what Annie said. Once she made sure that Petra wasn't going to talk again, she turned to me glaring.

"Now when I tell you it's okay to go talk to him, you will march your short ass over to my brothers bar and go fix this shit because you seriously fucked up! Am I any way unclear? Because if I am then I don't mind beating it into your brain." God help me.

"Okay..." Annie nodded before turning to Petra, said girl flinching from Annie's glare.

"Now as for you..."

"Me?"

"If you ever show your face or I hear that you are in any way you better leave the country or so help me I will hunt you down and tear you apart!" Petra flinched, eyes widening in fear. I had a feeling that Annie wasn't joking.

"Am I clear?"

"Y-yes..."

"Get the fuck out now!" Was the last thing that needed to be said before Petra was bolting for the door.

By now the place was filled with chatter, the clinking of plates as the spoons collided with it, the laughter and other shit. Well guess shows over. I realize that Annie is staring at me with her cold eyes.

"What?"

"Go talk to him." Her voice leaving no room for ifs and buts so I just go to my table, grab my laptop and head out the door.

I then think about how I am going to find him. He wouldn't go home or to the park so where could he be? It was then that I remember Annie saying that Eren was in her brothers bar so I had to back track since during my thinking spree, I had pasted the only bar in this area. Annie has a brother?

I stop in front of the bar, looking at the sigh that says 'Reiner's bar and grill' this must be it. I enter the bar, eyes scanning for any sign of Eren. When my eyes land on a certain brunette I sigh in relief. I start walking toward him, only to stop in my tracks when I see that Eren wasn't alone. He was talking to a big blonde guy, smiling and laughing. What the fuck?

"Am I interrupting anything?" I ask as I sit down on the stool next to Eren.

"Levi what are you...?"

"So this is the asshole who hurt you huh?" The blonde said as he stepped down for his stool, cracking his knuckles as he glared at me.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said. I returned the glare as I stood from my own seat.

"Bring it on big guy."

"WOAH WOAH HOLD UP!" Eren came between us, using his hands to keep us apart.

"Eren this guy hurt you, why not let me knock his teeth in?"

"No..."

"Step aside and let me show this shit head what happened to the last motherfucker who threatened me."

"Guys..."

"Oh yeah? "

"Yeah."

"What makes you think that im' going to let you hurt Eren again huh?"

"You are going to and you're going to watch."

"You left him, broke his heart for some pussy."

"You don't know anything you fucker!"

"I know that Eren cried every day, I know that he blamed himself for you leaving him because he thought that it was his fault, I know that he barely ate anything, had to be sent to the hospital to be tube fed because he almost starved himself. He abused himself every damn day because he was hurting, saying that you deserved a better lover!" What? I looked at Eren, while he glared at the blonde guy.

"Reiner!"

"What he has to know how much he hurt you!"

"He didn't need to know that!"

"Yes he did!"

"No... h-he knew enough as it is." He looked at me, tears in his eyes as he pushed past both of us. I called his name as he walked out the door.

"Go get him."

"What?" I turn to Reiner who at this point had a calm expression. _Just like Annie_ I thought.

"Go get him... he needs you."

"Weren't you just telling me to stay away?"

"Yeah but now i'm telling you to go. I've heard good things about you since you returned to Eren's life, my little sister keeps me updated ya know?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry but the anger came from the knowledge of what you did... couldn't help myself."

"Its fine." I said, shaking his offered hand.

"I hope next time will be more... civil."

"More civil? No blood or teeth were beaten in so that's pretty civil to me." Reiner chuckled.

"True, go talk to him. Fix this shit."

"Sound just like your sister." I smirked.

"I get that a lot but shes way worse."

"I can agree."

"Ha don't ever agree to that in front of her or else he will kill you."

"Note taken."

"Now go."

"Kay."

I waved a goodbye before walking out the bar. I didn't see Eren anywhere so I figured he went home.

As I was walking toward his house all the things Reiner told me flooded my mind. Eren almost starved himself to death, he abused himself... like cutting? He blamed himself for me leaving, that much I knew from his letters.

"Eren?" I call as I entered the big house. No answer.

"Eren?" I try again as I head toward his small house.

"Go away Levi!" Thank god.

"Please I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About everything." I jump back when his door is flung open. There stood an angry looking Eren.

"Okay. Lets talk about how you defended Petra and blamed me!"

"Eren i'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..."

"I don't want to hear more of your lies Levi!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"All this was just a fucking joke on me wasn't it?! You saying you were sorry and that you wanted to work this out was just a fucking joke on me right?! All this was a fucking prank between you and her but guess what I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

"Eren that's not true! I left Petra because she was using me for my money. She was using me but fucking oluo behind my back. After she left I came to find you!"

"Oh really! Do you expect me to believe that!?"

"Yes because i'm telling you the truth!" Eren snorted.

"Eren when I came back to you I came back with the intentions of fixing what I broke."

"..."

"I knew how bad I hurt you from the letters Annie gave me, I never knew that you almost died!"

"I couldn't eat... no matter how hungry I was... I... couldn't speak to anyone despite the fact that I knew I could... I just blamed myself..." Came Erens weak response. He sat on the bed, head resting in his hands.

"Eren..."

"I tried so hard to please you. I tried cleaning to your standards, tried making dinner before you got home... tried being better in bed but... nothing seemed to make it right." Eren sobbed and my heart sank.

"..."

"Then you left, called me... telling I wasn't good enough..."

"..."

"You could've told me.."

"Tell you what?"

"That there was someone else... that you loved." I sighed.

"Eren..."

"I would've understood... i'm not the best lover out there..." I came up next to him, pulling him close as he cried.

"Eren don't ever say that."

"Its true... why else would you leave?" i shook my head as I rubbed circles on his back.

"It wasn't because of you... I was to stupid to realize the effort and trouble you went through just to please me and..." I held back a sob. Breathing slowly to be able to talk.

"... I was to dumb to notice everything that you did and how wonderful you were..." I heard Eren's choked sob and I let my tears fall.

"I didn't realize what I had until I lost it... guess that statement is true." I gave a bitter laugh, pulling Eren closer to me as a choked sob escaped my throat.

"... i'm so sorry Eren..." I cried.

After a few minutes of me crying and saying 'i'm sorry' over like a mantra, I feel hands cupping my face.

"Levi..."

"Im sorry... if you never want to see me again that's fine I just need you to know that im sorry and that I love you..."

"I love you too" Before I could even answer a pair of soft lips were against my own.

We kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of each other. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Um... do you... uh..."

"Yes?" I looked at Eren, who was under me right now. He looked so beautiful, tan skin flushed and kiss swolen lips with eyes that gleamed and twinkled as they stared up at me. I was at a loss for words.

"Levi?" Oh right.

"Um... would you like to spend the night at my place?" I asked, hoping the answer was a yes.

"Sure... I would love to." I smiled.

"Great... get pj's."

"Gotcha." We stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"But you have to move."

"Oh right sorry." I got off of him, helping him stand. He went to his dresser, grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants and his pjs. Once he put his stuff in a small backpack he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward his door. He locked his door and proceeded to drag me to the bigger house. He let my hand go once we were in the kitchen, taking a marker from the cup, he wrote 'spending the night at Levi's night-Eren:)' I smiled at him and then we headed out to my car. 

Once we were buckled in I asked"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok then."

With that we drove off toward my home.


	21. He Still Loves Me... The Signs Are There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his time spent gheading to Levi's place.

To say that I wasn't nervous was an understatement. I was freaking out on the inside but outside, I looked like the same ugly person. Levi wouldn't suspect a thing.

What if he brings me to his place, seduces me (because lets face it, Levi is 34 and fucking hot as fuck!) then kicks me out with a "It was a one time thing bye." Though I doubt he would do that, not with everything we have been through together. I still have my doubts about this whole thing with Levi coming back thing.

Even though im nervous, I cant help but be excited. I never been to Levi's place before obviously so this should be fun, just chilling with Levi and hopefully watching netflix on his couch... if he has one, this guy has weird tastes in furniture.

"So Eren..." I hear Levi's voice break into my thoughts. I hum in response.

"Say something dammit im dieing over here!" He chuckled. I looked at him and couldnt help but think 'God I love this side of him.'

"What do you want me to say?" I shrug my shoulders innocently.

"Anything... ok remember the time when you first introduced me to Mikasa and Armin?" He asked. I gasped with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, she wasnt so happy about that but Armin was a little more... 'calm'." I looked at him.

"Little bit calm? He was calm the whole time what do you mean?" He asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah about that..." I trailed off. He growled and pulled my hair playfully.

"You little shit tell me." I laughed. I smacked his chest, though I doubt it bothered him with how hard his chest felt under his close... Eren dont think about it, dont think about how hard his chest is.

"Keep... your hands to yourself mister" I say while escaping Levi's one armed hold. Fixing myself while playfully glaring at Levi. "And eyes on the road pervert!" Levi smirked.

"What I cant help myself you're beautiful." I looked at him and blushed from his small smile and soft expression.

"... Armin had texted me throughout the time you were meeting my friends..." I muttered while looking away.

"And?"

"And he thought you were a serial killer..." I smirked and he frowned.

"A serial killer huh?" I nodded as he returned his gaze back on the road.

"... You would be one hell of a sexy serial killer though... I would do anything you wanted of me." I said in a low voice that I knew drove Levi crazy. I was attempting to lighten the mood because I felt that my previous statement had offended him and offending Levi never ended good.

"... yeah exactly." I looked at him and he looked at me with his signature smirk.

"Oh damn you.... you old fart." I said, huffing and looking out the passenger window.

"Hmm well im not that old babe."

"Whats with the confidence huh?" I asked, all the sass in my voice.

"Oh but im always confident... hmm well maybe you just bring it out of me." He looked at me and I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you overconfident bastard."

"You're cute when you blush..." I glared at him and he just smirked with a low chuckle.

"Eyes on the road mister or you'd get us both killed for being to confident!"

"Yes your majesty." I growled while he out right laughed, saying something that sounded like 'You're too adorable.'

"Fucker..." I hear him chuckle before the ride becomes silent.

The silence was rather comfortable to say the least. I allowed my thoughts to wonder back to what I was thinking about before Levi brought me out of it.

Does he still love me? - _Of course he does. Why else would he go through all this trouble to earn your trust back?_

Well this could all be a joke just to get a laugh out of it- _Bullshit and you know it! You know Levi wouldnt fall for the same mistake twice._

Maybe he's changed. Maybe he just became more heartless. Maybe he just hates me and...- _Just stop it Eren. Nothing good will come of doubting and not trying. You just have to try before you can doubt._

... I guess you're right.- _He loves you Eren, the signs are there._

Yeah...

"We have arrived my beloved." I hear Levi say as I argue with my self. I smile, hiding any negative emotion as to not worry him.

"Wow..." I gasp as I look upon the building Levi now lives in.

"Wait till you see my apartment." I nodded and smiled. As we walked toward the front doors to the building, Levi hands his keys to a guy in a suit.

"Who was that?"

"Oh he's the guy who parks the cars and protects the keys. I forgot what he does is called so I just call him the Car whisperer." I chuckle.

"You trusting a guy you barely know with your car... man you have change because the old you would have rather died than trust a stranger with your expensive car." I say as we enter the elevator.

"Oh yeah I was like that when I first moved here but... yeah I guess I became more trusting." I hummed in response.

"I can thank a certain brat for that trait..." I looked at him as he stared at me with a soft expression.

He used the old nickname he gave me...

"The honor is all mine." I muttered.

"Hmm..." He trailed off as the elevators came to a stop at his floor. The doors opened up, revealing an apartment that looked like a penthouse!

"Wow!" I gasped in awe.

"After you." Levi said, motioning me to enter his home.

"This is amazing..." I say.

"Feel free to look around, I'll get us something to drink." I hear Levi call to me as I walk toward his living room window.

I look back at Levi, who was preparing a drink and snack for the both of us. A fond feeling spread through my chest upon looking at him.

Maybe he does love me- _He does Eren. The signs are all there..._

I just have to look for them.

 

 

 


	22. Lost Time Spent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I just had the severe case of Writers block and the lack of inspiration but here you go my loves <3<3<3<3

"I made some snacks... and got us some drinks." Levi's voice broke through my thoughts. I had been starring out his window, thinking about the good memories we had together... before everything went wrong.

"Oh? Since when did you make things for someone else?" I teased, smiling as he rolled his eyes, with a small smile on his face.

"That's another thing I've picked up on from a certain green eyed brat." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling my a brat? I am not a brat old man!" I went into a small playful tantrum, causing Levi to laugh at my quirks. His laughter died down as he place the plate of snacks and tray of two drinks onto a wooden table in the middle of the living room.

"What are these anyway?" I asked once I sat down next to him. The treat looked endearing, almost cute with how small and puffed they looked. 

"They're chunky cheesecake brownies but I cut them to bite size pieces... have you tried one before?" Levi asked while looking at me.

"Honestly never had one but... doesn't hurt to try right?" Levi nodded at my question as I placed the whole bite sized treat into my mouth. To say that it tasted amazing was an understatement. Once I started to chew my taste buds were assaulted with an explosion of flavor. The cheese was so rich, the chocolate was creamy yet sturdy, it was like a party going on for my taste buds. I got a taste of the rich cheese then it morphed into a sweet chocolate covering, it was like having a slice of cheese cake with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup... except less messier.

"Oh lord..." I moaned once I swallowed. Levi smiled wide behind the rim of his cup, probably thinking I missed the wide smile that spread throughout his lips.

"Good aren't they?"

"Oh am I in heaven? That was amazing... did you make this?" I asked Levi while I took the cup offered to me.

"Yeah... with the help of Hanji.... well more like she forced me to bake with her and I demanded that I take half since I helped her bake them but yeah..." Levi said.

"Hmm... well i'm sure they are amazing because you made them... god only knows what would be in them if she made them by herself." I teased and Levi laughed.

"honestly... she would probably put some hormonal chemical or acid just to see how the human body would react." 

"Hah, or some love potion..."

"Oh god that would be horrible." I laughed at Levi as we drank the amazing drinks he made. Levi had made two cocktails using grape fruit and tequila, they tasted amazing. I taste the sourness of the grape fruit yet the blunt force of the tequila and it already got me feeling quite nice.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Came Levi's voice.

"Yeah... I'm... glad you..." Levi looked at me and by the way his eyes were soft and held his emotions told me that he knew exactly what i'm talking about.

"I'm glad too...i'm glad I got another chance to make it up to you... even though I damn well don't deserve it." Levi said in a soft voice, it was a sharp contrast to his usual harsh tone but I was used to this gentle tone. He used to talk to me in this tone when we were alone, or even with friends. 

"I missed you..." I mutter out. It must be the alcohol talking, I would never have said this so freely to him without the fear of rejection there. He looks at me with a small smile on his face.

"I missed you too." He says as he leans in softly, I lean in too. Our lips meet in a soft gentle kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, it felt as if I was a precious piece of art and Levi was handling me with careful hands. I kissed back earnestly, running one of my hands through his hair (Because I know he loves that... despite the time skip between us) and the other over his tones back. We leaned back until I was laying on my back on the sofa and he was on top of me. 

"God Eren... I missed you so much..." The deprecate tone in his voice and the sadness in his eyes told me that he meant it. I smiled and lifted my left hand to caress his cheek.

"I know Levi... I know you feel bad and I know that we have a lot of things to get over and fix but for right now, let's just indulge ourselves in this moment... kinda rediscovering I should say" Levi didn't seem convinced and so I tried harder.

"Levi I forgive you, I know you're sorry and I forgive you okay? I miss you and I want to fix this Levi... I want to make it work." Levi looked at me from above and I have to try so hard to stifle a shiver that threatened to shake my body when a memory popped up in my head. 

"I... need you Levi... I need you to know that I want you still and I want to fix things... it won't be easy but I am willing to go through hell and back to fix what was broken." I smiled my best dazzling smile and threaded my fingers through his hair to pull him down and connected our lips again before he could doubt himself any longer.

He moaned and the sound rumbled deep within his chest and vibrated against mine. We pulled apart again and we stared at one another. There was some fear, some doubt that sparked up in my chest but that was all thrown out the window when Levi smiled his rarest genuine smile at me and removed his shirt, then all I could think about was 

_'Oh I'm gonna have some fun tonight.'_


	23. Fluffy Mornings

The early rays of sunshine slipped through the curtains of the living room. The chirping of the birds created a peacful atmosphere the surround the two lovers.

Eren slowly opened his eyes, he hadn't always been a morning person but after being with Levi well... you get a thing or two of his habits and early bird is one of them. This morning was different Eren realizes, as he soon feels a shift behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist pull him closer to the hard chest. Yawning, he attempts to turn around in Levi's arms but only succeeded inturning halfway to look over his shoulder. Eren is blessed with the sight of messy raven hair and a nice dark hickey on Levi's neck. Eren smiles at the sight, knowing how he is during sex, he has no doubt that he left more than a couple of love bites on Levi.

Eren sets his head back down on his pillow, which happens to be Levi's arm, and lets his mind wander to the events of last night. Levi had treated him like the most precious thing, which resulted in both of them getting more than a little emotional. Eren got emotional because Levi's actions had reminded him of their very first time together as a couple and Levi became emotional because he was reminded of just how badly he had treated Eren in the past, this in turn made way for some pretty emotional love making... not that Eren was complaining.

Levi had shown how sorry he really was for treating Eren the way he did, Eren could see the regret in the man's eyes whenever Levi looked at him and thought Eren didn't know he was looking. To make things clear, Eren never hated the man for how things ended up, he didnt blame him either. Eren believed, and still does, that the break up happened because of both of them and he was still in the process of helping Levi see that.

"Good morning..." Came the soft but deep voice still graved with sleep. Eren looked over his shoulder to see that Levi was looking at him with sleepy eyes and the sight was absolutely adorable.

"Morning sleepy head." Levi let a soft smile grace his lips before he released his hold on Eren to stretch out his stiff, sore muscles.

"What time is it?" He asked once he felt more comfortable.

"About to be 9." Eren heard Levi groan before he felt himself being pulled closer, if that was even possible, to Levi's chest. Then he felt Levi begin to nuzzle the nape of his neck with his nose.

"Is it possible that Levi Arckerman doesn't want to get up.... early?!"  Eren gasped playfully, his smile growing wider at the weird but cute noise Levi made.

"Yes Eren, you finally beat me in..." Levi paused to yawn "... being the first one to wake up now can we sleep for a few more hours?" Eren smiled at the hopeful tone in Levi's voice and started to shuffle around so that he was facing Levi.

Instead of responding, he laced his fingers through Levi's messy hair while smiling at him.

Levi sighed contently as he looked into Eren's beautiful eyes. He felt his eyes begin to close at the feeling of Eren's slender fingers played with his hair. Levi didn't miss the smile that form on his lovers face before his eyes closed completely and he couldn't help the joyous feeling that fillied him.

_I love you Eren._


	24. Doing good

Eren pov,

It has been five weeks since I decided to give Levi a second chance and we had **amazing** sex afterward. I could tell he was sincere when he apologized to me hell the man had cried infront of me and if you knew Levi then you know tears is a rare thing to that man.

I could tell that he was trying to hide his guilt from me, always saying he was fine when I asked but I saw the sad, broken looks he gave me when someone mentioned our past or when he remembered the words he spat at me over the phone. I noticed the undescribable sorrow that overtook his features when he thought about a specific memory before the break up or when Mikasa would say something about his actions just to see how he would react. She stopped though, after she realized the saddness that overtook him she knew that he was truly sorry and regretted what he did... didn't stop her or Annie from busting his chops once in a while.

Honestly I've moved on from the whole thing, it doesn't bother as much as it used to but I guess thats because I know Levi's with me and never letting me go. I have come to terms with the pain I had once felt, I had spoke about it in detail with Levi a few weeks ago. He understood why I felt that way and honestly, I was so happy that he did. He had spoken about how he felt once he realized everything and I felt bad for him, he told me he felt lost, angry, guilt and regret but most of all hated himself for what he's done. That's why we're in the process of getting rid of his guilt though I think that would be impossible but I'm not going to give up.

Me and Levi bought a new loft/apartment... well more like he bought it and told me to quit my complaining about the amount of money he just spent on the thing because he doesn't see what the problem is but thats besides the point. The point is we moved into a new home together, new start for new beginings huh?

The place was absolutely beautiful that I fell for it at first sight. The walls were painted a nice creamy white with black trimmings. The place was also completely furnished with nice black sofas and glass tables, two chinese style lamps rested on two small glass tables, each setteled next to the armrest of the couch and there was a huge flat screen T.V. In the kitchen there was a platinum refrigerator that had two doors for the frige and the freezer, the cabinets and counters were a nice grayish-black marble texture, finished with two large sinks. There were two bedrooms, one was the master and the other was the guest. The master bedroom was furnished with a queensize bed, black silk sheets and white pillows. There was a large walk in closet with sliding doors and a rather nice sized bedside tables on each side of the bed, finished with two floral designed lamps. The guest bedroom was smaller, nice bed with the same sheets and pillows, the only difference would be the closet which was smaller than the masters closet. There were two bathrooms, each connected to the bedrooms. Both had marble textured counter with a pearly white sink and shower head, the curtens were black which matched the walls and toilet lid. The rooms were completed with floral designs on the walls and a nice oval shaped mirror.

I was in love with the place because it had a nice view of the whole area, do you know what its like to look down on your country from two large windows? It's amazing. Our realitor agent gave us two options which was we could either buy the whole thing in one shot and not have to worry about paying rent every month or rent the place. I immediatly started to try and convince Levi to take the rent option but he had already made up his mind, saying he'd rather buy the whole thing in one shot, which was 1.2 million dollars, than pay rent every month. I saw his reasoning but I was still bumbed out tha he paid 1.2 million dollars for the place his excuse "We both loved it".

I had soon realized that he was just try to make up for the pain he caused me by spoiling me and I felt bad because no matter how hard I tried to convince him that I had moved on and forgave him for that he still felt the need to prove himself to me and still went out of his way to get me whatever I wanted and I mean **_everything_ ** and **_anything_ ** I wanted. For example; I had always wanted a pet cat since I was a kid. We were passing by a petshop while heading to the café down the block from our loft when I noticed a nice medium brownish kitten with green eyes and greyish-white paws and tips of ears and tail. I instantly fell in love with it and I could tell it loved me two when it clawed rapidly at the glass. I had been so into the thing that I hadn't realized that Levi was dragging me into th store and heading to the owner. Long story short, we exited the store with a the kitten in a carrying case, lots of food and toys, a bed and cat litter with the litter box, some grooming brushes and cleaning tools for it. Needless to say, after the kitten was setteled I gave Levi a prestent of my own.

We're in a good place now and I just hope that soon Levi can get over the regret and guilt to help himself, the poor guy is being crushed by it.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this book, hope you enjoy. Let me know down in the comments.

Two years later...  
Levi sighed to himself as he placed the last of the boxes on the floor of his new living room. He looked around, a small smile gracing his thin lips as he caught sight of Eren already ripping into boxes.  
  
"Babe, you know you have to wait before we can put up any pictures right? " The raven-ette asked as he made his way to his teal-eyed lover. Eren giggled softly, closing the flaps of the box labeled pictures and stood up to hug his lover.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really excited to get everything done you know?" Levi chuckled softly, pulling away from the hug and letting his hands rest on Eren's waist.  
  
"Well, how about you put that energy into putting everything how you like it that way we have more time to break the bed?" Levi said, causing Eren to blush furiously and lightly smack his shoulder.  
  
"You perv! Fine, but I'm topping tonight." He says, that burning determination in his eyes once again as he bends down to rip into a box labeled silverware and plates. He was about to take the box to the kitchen when he felt a harsh smack on his ass, making him shoot up and turn to glare at Levi. The short male just smiled up at him innocently and walked away, whistling.  
  
"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I'm topping tonight."  
  
"We'll see Eren, we'll see." They both chuckle and go back to fixing up their new home that they recently bought.  
  
Eren's pov-Time skip  
  
I sigh, stretching and groaning as my back popped and cracked from bending over too long. No, shut up! Not in that way perverts! Anyways, I look at my handy work and smile to myself. Levi put me in charge of the kitchen, says that I was always good with arranging glass and stuff but I just think it's because he knew he couldn't reach the cabinets.  
  
I chuckle to myself, my hand coming up to stifle the noise as I think about it. I shake my head, walking out the kitchen to the attacked living room where I see Levi arranging furniture. I smile softly, leaning against the door frame and watch his muscles work in silent awe because for a short man, he had god like muscles in my opinion.  
  
He's really come a long way since then, we both have actually but he's had the most growth out of the two of us. Levi has learned to forgive himself finally, taking to speaking more freely about his emotions than he used to. I don't exactly know how he changed, I just know that he started to be more open with me after a few months into our relationship. I guess he feared that he would lose me if he did anything wrong or maybe he actually took those classes Annie takes so that she won't murder anyone while she is at work. I'm really proud of him, he's done so much for me these past two years. He always calls when he is on break from work, makes sure I am okay, talks with me, shares what's on his mind... hell, he even SHOWS emotions! He smiles more often if you guys could see it you all would probably die like I almost did when he smiled at me for the first time. No, it wasn't a smirk or anything like that, it was a full-blown genuine smile to something I had made a joke about.  
  
I sigh dreamily, continuing to watch him. It's not just that though, Levi has come to terms with a lot that has happened in his past. He met up with his sick uncle, Kenny once and had a heart to heart conversation. I was sitting in the opposite room while they talked in the living room, one minute they were yelling at each other and the next they're both sobbing like babies but it was cute and heartwarming to see Levi finally forgive his uncle. Levi tried searching for his parents to get some closure as to why they weren't there when Kenny said they had been alive when Levi was young but it was too last for us, his parents were already dead by the time we found them. They died January 13th, two months after mine and Levi's break up. He was a bit bummed out from that but he moved on.  
  
I feel like me and he is closer than ever before and I couldn't be happier. I went out and searched for my father, asked why he was never there for my own childhood and even though he wanted nothing to do with me Levi was there every step of the way and he comforted me, told me that Grisha was nothing but a piece of shit when he heard what he said. It's alright though, we've both come a long way and I'm happy where we are.  
  
Mikasa and Annie are planning to adopt a child in the near future, I can't wait to be an uncle so that I can babysit on the weekends and drive Levi crazy! You should have been there at the wedding, it was so weird seeing Annie and Mikasa smile so brightly but I am happy for them. The wedding was awesome, I and Annie spoiled Levi's suit with cake when Jean wanted to be a horse face and stare a cake fight by smudging cake on Mikasa's face while she was trying to cut the cake. Honestly, I think he had a death wish because really? Smudging cake on Mikasa when she had a KNIFE in her hand? Phew, no one died that day thankfully but I'm sure Jean is forever scarred and now currently suffers from mental trauma with the Death glares he received from Mikasa. I laughed so hard that night, even Levi was laughing.    
  
They moved out of the old house, I miss my man cave but Levi promises me to make one when we've gotten used to the house. Pfffft, I think it's because he wants to "break" the bed. that perv... Anyways, Annie and Mikasa live a couple of houses down from the house we bought, now we can all have fun on weekends and have Sunday dinner with the family.  
  
"EREN!" I jump as I'm snapped out of my trance to see Levi waving a hand in front of my face, a worried expression graced his features as he looked at me.  
  
"He baby, you alright? You spaced out for a couple of minutes there."  
  
"Yeah love, I'm fine I was just admiring your work and then I kind of just daydreamed from there." I chuckle sheepishly, I had a tendency to daydream a lot, always a bad habit of mine.  
  
"You scared me there, did you overwork yourself again?"  
  
"No Levi, trust me I'm fine," I say, pulling Levi close and nuzzle my face in his neck, causing the man in my arms to chuckle and wiggle out of my hold.  
  
"Brat, I told you that tickles." I grin.  
  
"I know, that's why I do it." Levi shakes his head and turns around.  
  
"So what do you think?" I look around, realizing that the living room was finished.  
  
"Looks... amazing!"  
  
"All we need is to throw out all this garbage and the place will be as good as ne- Eren! Put me down!" Levi yells as I pick him up bridal style to our already finished bedroom.  
  
"Nah, it's time to break the bed! I've waited long enough and we still need to wrestle to see who tops." Levi looks up at me and smirks.  
  
"You know you're gonna lose brat." I flash him a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it makes it more interesting when the prey fights against his predator. More exhilarating in my opinion."  
  
 "What's gotten into you brat?" I shrug as I push open the door to our master bedroom.  
  
"Nothing, yet." And just like that the bedroom door is shut, locked and the start of a long night begins!  
  
_I love you, Levi._  
  
_Sincerely, Eren Jaeger_


End file.
